


Sunburned

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, Rich Kid!Tsukishima, gardener!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: When Ukai was their gardener, Tsukishima never had a conversation with him.  He could remember walking home when the older man was working, and getting a nod in greeting, which he politely returned.  That was the extent of their relationship, so Tsukishima expected the same out of this new gardener.But he was sure nice to look at.





	1. The New Gardener

**Chapter 1**

Tsukishima was lost in thought, gazing through the upstairs window of his parent's home. It was the home he grew up in and still visited during breaks from college, and it was a beautiful one. A two-story, brick building with large windows, a front patio with an archway, and an expanse of green grass and shrubbery for a yard. His mom quite liked gardening and landscaping, and so their yard held dozens of flower-bearing trees and neatly trimmed bushes. It was logical, then, that they had a gardener to tend to the beautiful terrain.

Ukai Keishin had been a great gardener. He did his work, did it well, and left until he was needed again. An unfortunate fall while tending to another property left him with a broken arm, however, and Tsukishima's mom was left to the task of hiring someone else.

That someone was currently in Tsukishima's yard, holding a large pair of hedge shears, shirtless in the summer heat with his cargo shorts hanging dangerously low. His skin was tanned, obviously from walking around shirtless in the sun all the time, and his jet black hair was tousled in a disarray completely opposite of the sculpted bush he was trimming. Tsukishima didn't know his name, or his age, or where he came from, or anything, really, about their new gardener, but he was keenly aware of how much he wanted to run his hands over those arm muscles. And maybe other things.

“Tsukki.”

Tsukishima tore his eyes away from the view outside and found himself face-to-face with his best friend, Yamaguchi, who was sitting on his bed, back against the wall, a book in his lap. His friend's green eyes fell down and then back up.

“Not interesting?” Yamaguchi asked sheepishly. Tsukishima blinked, realizing his own book was in his own lap, forgotten. It was a welcome-back gift Yamaguchi had given him when he'd come home from college, one that Yamaguchi insisted Tsukishima would like. Now he felt guilty.

“No, I like it,” Tsukishima insisted, holding the book up properly. “I just got distracted.”

Yamaguchi's eyebrows peaked curiously. Before Tsukishima could even think of reacting, Yamaguchi scooted over to peer out of the window too. Tsukishima quickly frowned at the smirk that settled across Yamaguchi's mouth, and promptly turned his gaze back to the book.

“Who's your new gardener?” Yamaguchi asked, his voice deceivingly innocent. 

“I don't know,” Tsukishima replied dismissively. It wasn't a lie. He didn't know and he didn't want to know. The gardener was just... nice to look at.

“He's hot,” Yamaguchi noted.

“You're straight,” Tsukishima countered.

“But you're not,” Yamaguchi snickered.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

\---

When Ukai was their gardener, Tsukishima never had a conversation with him. He could remember walking home when the older man was working, and getting a nod in greeting, which he politely returned. That was the extent of their relationship, so Tsukishima expected the same out of this new gardener.

His mom was in the kitchen, busily preparing dinner, as Tsukishima flicked through channels on the television in the living room. When college began again, he would sorely miss lazy days like this. As it stood, though, he was incredibly bored.

The doorbell chimed, sending a faint echo through the house. Tsukishima glanced over at the front door.

“Oh, Kei, honey, could you get that? My hands are occupied!” His mother said from the kitchen. He wondered, briefly, where his dad had gone off to, but dutifully stood and made his way over to the front door. Looking through the peephole never even crossed his mind, because he never did, but he found himself wishing he had, if only to give himself a warning.

Their new gardener was standing on the other side of the door. Tsukishima had never seen him close enough to see the dimple on his cheek when he smiled- good Lord-

“Oh, hi. You must be Tsukishima Kei?” He said, phrasing it like a question though he seemed sure of himself. Tsukishima concluded it was very, very stupid to be happy just because the guy knew his name.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima replied. He had never been a very fuzzy, welcoming person, but even he could feel how dismissive it sounded and mentally cursed himself. Yamaguchi always berated him for acting defensive when he felt nervous. The gardener took it in stride, though.

“Sorry to disturb you, but Ms. Reina told me to stop by for my payment today,” the gardener explained, slipping his hands into his pockets. His toned arm muscles were visible beneath his t-shirt's sleeves, and Tsukishima was torn between being grateful the abs he knew the gardener had were hidden from view and wishing they weren't. Then he felt just a little creepy. It was one thing to have the window as a barrier between fantasy and reality. It was a whole other thing to ogle a guy trying to make conversation with him.

“Mom's busy,” Tsukishima replied, another curt response. He watched the gardener's eyebrows raise in the slightest, his dark brown gaze growing weary. Tsukishima cursed himself again. The guy was here for his money. It wasn't like he was going to happily be on his way just because his mom was cooking dinner. Feeling frustrated with himself, he tried to remember his manners, and shuffled to the side, opening the door wider. “Would you like to come in and wait?”

“Ah...” the gardener said, looking unsure. His gaze fell to his feet, and Tsukishima's followed. “I wouldn't want to get anything dirty.”

The bottoms of his shoes, clearly working boots, were caked with dried mud. Tsukishima felt even more stupid that he hadn't seen such a thing... he'd been staring at every other feature on the guy. 

“One second,” Tsukishima muttered, hastily closing the door to a crack and turning toward the kitchen. “Mom! The gardener is here!”

“I'll be right there!” His mom called back from the kitchen. He pulled the door open again.

“She'll be right here,” Tsukishima repeated. The gardener's smile was back.

“I heard,” he chuckled. Tsukishima felt the embarrassment take physical form against his cheeks.

“Right,” Tsukishima mumbled. It took him a minute of silence before he realized there was nothing else to be said, and there was no reason for him to be standing there, so without even a good-bye, he shut the door and hurriedly jogged up the steps, ignoring whatever his mother said as she made her way to the front door.

\---

Tsukishima tried to banish the entire incident from his mind. He'd acted like a teenager with a crush, and it was very pathetic to think about. He blamed it on a mixture of getting nervous around overly-attractive people and feeling guilty for staring at the guy in not-so-innocent ways while lounging in his bedroom on more than one occasion. His efforts to steer clear of any more potentially embarrassing situations with the new gardener proved successful for the few days that followed.

Now, however, it was Friday afternoon and it was 'a scorcher' according to the weatherman on TV. Tsukishima's parents had gone out on a date night, planning putt-putt golf and dinner. Out of courtesy, they'd asked if Tsukishima wanted to join them, but he'd declined. He liked his parents and were happy they were still together, but he could do without seeing the mushiness between them. Unfortunately, this left him home alone while the gardener mowed their lawn outside.

He'd already mowed the majority of the large lawn with a riding lawnmower and was now maneuvering a push-mower around bushes and along fence lines. He wasn't shirtless this time. In fact, he was even wearing a hat with an attachment that covered the back of his neck. It was smart to stay covered up from the sun's rays, but Tsukishima knew he had to be burning up. He'd witnessed his mom walk out onto the lawn to offer the gardener a cold glass of lemonade or water before. He was tempted to do the same thing, but that would mean placing himself face-to-face with the handsome man again, and it was mortifying to imagine another awkward situation between them.

He watched as the gardener cut off the push-mower and took refuge under the shade of a tree. The raven took off his hat, using his forearm to wipe the sweat from his forehead, and fished out a bottle of water from his pant's pocket. He chugged the last of the liquid, and Tsukishima curled his lip, knowing it had to be warm.

With his mind made up, Tsukishima swiftly made his way downstairs and poured two glasses of lemonade. He hesitated on adding ice cubes, because he preferred few ice cubes himself, due to the sugary drink diluting. But the gardener was surely hot- was definitely hot, but no, not like that, he needed to get his mind out of the gutter- so he dropped several in his glass and carried them to the front door, stopping to slip on some shoes.

He hadn't spent a few seconds outside before he realized why the weatherman had called it a scorcher. It felt like he was being baked in an oven before he even left the shade of his front porch. 

The gardener had already noticed him, probably since he'd opened the front door. Feeling awkward making his way across the yard while being stared at, he swallowed and raised his voice.

“Need a drink?” Tsukishima asked, half-way across the yard and holding up one of the glasses. 

“Yes, please,” the gardener replied, relief dripping from his words. Tsukishima was happy when he was once again under shade, and the ice in the glass clinked against the side as he offered it. The gardener tilted the glass and took long gulps. Tsukishima's gaze lingered on the way his throat bobbed before he turned away and sipped on his own drink. “Aahh... you are a lifesaver, thank you. I feel like I might get a sugar rush from that.”

Tsukishima's fingers played with the condensation already forming on the glass.

“Sorry. I made that last batch and I... like things sweet,” Tsukishima replied.

“Well I like it sweet, too. And cold. It's hot as Hell out here,” the gardener said, leaning his back against the tree trunk and attempting to fan himself with his hat. “Sorry if I'm not being professional right now, but I'm about to melt, so you'll have to give me a break.”

Tsukishima snorted, a smile curling at the corner of his lips. He took another sip of lemonade and glanced back at his house, the smile fading as an idea popped into his head. It really was terribly hot out here. Tsukishima wouldn't be surprised if someone working out in this heat could get heatstroke or something worse. Maybe... inviting the gardener into the house for a bit would be a nice thing to do? Or was that a weird thing to do? Especially since Tsukishima was home alone...

It suddenly felt hotter, and he took another chug of lemonade.

“Here you go,” the gardener's voice came, and Tsukishima was startled out of his thoughts when the sound of clinking ice was right next to him. He realized the gardener was holding out his now-empty glass, smiling that smile of his that showed his dimple. “I appreciate the drink, but I have to get back to work and finish this yard. Got somewhere else to be in an hour.”

Tsukishima took the glass wordlessly, observing as the gardener put the hat back on his head.

“Oh.. okay,” Tsukishima said rather dumbly. He searched his mind for something else to say. “It looks really nice. The yard.”

He felt immensely stupid.

“Just doin' my job!” The gardener replied, jogging back out into the sun and over to the push-mower. Tsukishima watched him for as long as wasn't creepy, and then made his way back into the house, feeling rather unsatisfied.

\---

“Boys!” Reina exclaimed, practically slamming open Tsukishima's bedroom door. Being used to that kind of thing, neither Tsukishima nor Yamaguchi jumped. Tsukishima did frown, however.

“Mom. I've told you to stop coming in my room without knocking,” Tsukishima said, probably for the millionth time.

“I raised two boys. Neither of you have anything I haven't seen before,” Reina huffed. Tsukishima's upper lip curled and Yamaguchi hid his face in a pillow to stifle his laugh. “But that's not what I came in here to talk about! You're father is absolutely useless, so I need your help. Zinnias or Lantanas?”

In her hands were two magazines, each opened to a page with pictures of flowers.

“Who and what?” Tsukishima asked. 

“This one or that one. Which one do you think would look best around the house?” Reina insisted, walking closer and holding out the magazines expectantly. Always a people-pleaser, Yamaguchi leaned forward to examine each of them.

“I like how these have different colors in one bundle,” Yamaguchi offered, pointing at the Lantanas.

“Aren't they gorgeous?” Reina gushed. She then turned mournfully to the Zinnias. “Oh but these are so pretty, too. And they are famous for attracting butterflies!”

“Why not do both?” Tsukishima asked. Reina and Yamaguchi looked at him.

“Tacky,” they said in unison. Tsukishima scoffed.

“I have no interest in gardening. Flip a coin,” Tsukishima said.

“No interest in gardening, my ass,” Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and kicked him in the side. Yamaguchi made a show of clutching his wounded side and falling unceremoniously off the bed. Reina remained oblivious, tapping at her chin with her fingers as she contemplated both. 

“I think you're right, Yamaguchi. The Lantanas can be multi-colored. Think of all the possibilities!” Reina exclaimed, hugging the magazines to her chest. “I'm going to have them surround the whole house! Oh, I can't wait to tell Kuroo!”

With that, Reina dashed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

“At least that was solved quickly,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Who's Kuroo?” Yamaguchi asked from the floor, rising on his knees to lie his elbows on the mattress. 

“Who?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi sighed, leaning his cheek on his hand.

“Your mom just said she couldn't wait to tell Kuroo. You should at least humor your mother, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chided. Not wanting to be lectured again, Tsukishima switched the subject and found himself in heated video game battles until Yamaguchi had to head out for the night. 

It wasn't until later in the night, as Tsukishima was getting a glass of lemonade before bed, that he saw the flower magazines out on the counter. He looked at them for a moment, trying to imagine the house with Lantanas surrounding it. He had to admit, it would look good. 

“Aren't flowers supposed to be planted in the spring?” Tsukishima asked before walking back up the stairs. Reina seemed pleasantly surprised by his interest, and she paused her television to answer.

“Most, yes, but Lantanas are really good at withstanding heat, so they can be planted in the summertime,” Reina answered. Maybe it was the taste of the sweet lemonade on his tongue or the reference to the hot summer heat that made an image of the gardener appear in Tsukishima's mind. Halfway up the steps, he paused and turned to look down into the living room.

“Mom, is the gardener's name Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yes?” Reina said, tilting her head curiously. Tsukishima didn't answer to her curious gaze, continuing up the stairs until he was once again shut in his room.


	2. Barriers

**Chapter 2**

Tsukishima sat straight, sharp eyes watching smaller fingers dance along ivory keys. One of those fingers slipped out of place, and an incorrect note made Tsukishima frown.

“Shi--!” Slipped out of the younger boy's mouth. He sucked the sound right back in, wide eyes shifting Tsukishima's way before falling back down. A pout framed his lips. “Shoot.”

Tsukishima smirked while the boy wasn't looking. Takeru was a neighbor's kid and far too rambunctious to be cooped inside learning the piano. His mother insisted, however, saying he spent too much time getting into trouble and not enough time using his brain. Tsukishima hadn't exactly been thrilled when he'd first heard the prospect of teaching the kid how to play the piano, but his own mom insisted it'd be a good way to earn a little extra money. She also pulled her puppy eyes on him, and those were a force of nature.

“Again,” Tsukishima instructed.

“Did I at least do well until that part?” Takeru asked.

“I won't praise you until you get the whole thing. It's not much,” Tsukishima replied. Takeru narrowed his eyes.

“Stingy,” Takeru insisted.

“I'm not going to spoil you like that uncle of yours,” Tsukishima remarked. Takeru huffed, and then sat his fingers on the keys. “Back straight.”

Takeru quickly righted his posture and huffed again before focusing on the sheet music. The notes chimed again, hesitant, too hesitant, but correct. Hushed conversation grabbed Tsukishima's attention away from the piano, and he looked up to see his mother and father chatting. They were obviously whispering as to not disturb Takeru, but what caught Tsukishima's eye was the full glass of lemonade in his mother's hands.

The final note was played just as Reina walked into the living room.

“I got through it!” Takeru exclaimed. 

“Slowly. But good job,” Tsukishima said, getting a toothy smile in return. He slid off the stool and stood. “Hey, mom, let me take that out.”

Reina halted, looking over in surprise.

“Aren't you in the middle of your lesson?” his mother asked.

“Yeah, but Takeru just made it through the song without missing a note. I think he deserves a break and maybe a Popsicle,” Tsukishima explained. Takeru gasped at the idea, turning to look at Reina with pleading eyes. She positively melted at the look, and Tsukishima was almost miffed that she gave in to Takeru's pleas so easily. He couldn't remember things going so well for Akiteru and himself growing up.

“Well, I think we can do that!” Reina said. She held the glass out to Tsukishima and gestured for Takeru to follow her into the kitchen. Takeru hopped off the stool and practically bounded over in delight, before catching himself and walking. “Orange or cherry?”

“Cherry!” Takeru exclaimed from the kitchen. Tsukishima snorted in amusement and made his way out of the front door.

The outside air was hot, and Tsukishima squinted his eyes. A quick glance across the front yard showed no signs of Kuroo, so he made his way down the porch steps and around the side of the house.

Even he could admit he wasn't quite sure what he hoped to accomplish by seeking out the other man, especially if he was just offering a glass of lemonade. The last time it'd happened, their meeting was frustratingly brief and left him jittery. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch; annoying and insistent. In a bazaar twist of his ordinarily reserved lifestyle, he found himself wanting to be noticed by the very attractive gardener.

For reasons.

He found Kuroo on the west side of the house wearing an old brown t-shirt and tattered jeans, but somehow still looking good in them. He didn't seem to notice Tsukishima's approach, too focused on sketching or writing or whatever he was doing on the pad of paper in his hands.

“Lemonade?” Tsukishima asked. His voice broke whatever concentration Kuroo had going, and he found himself the center of Kuroo's attention.

“Ah,” Kuroo made a small noise of acknowledgment before grinning. “This family spoils me. I'm not even doing much today.”

He offered a quick thanks as he took the glass from Tsukishima's hand, letting his notepad dangle in his free hand. Tsukishima glanced down, trying to take a peek, and then looked around. Sure enough, there were no gardening tools lying about, nor anything that would resemble work being done. 

“... what _are_ you doing today?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo held up his notebook and shook it back and forth.

“Ms. Reina wants to put flowerbeds around the house, so I'm just taking measurements and whatnot,” Kuroo replied. 

“Lantanas?”

“So you know.”

“Yeah. She's excited about it,” Tsukishima said, biting the inside of his cheek in search for more to say. An excuse to linger was what he wanted, but he was coming up short. He'd never been a great conversationalist, especially when it came to people he didn't know well. Especially when it came to someone really attractive. He met Kuroo's dark brown gaze as the man was taking a drink of lemonade, and somehow it made him grow flustered. He took a step back, ready to call out a quick good-bye and retreat before it got awkward, but Kuroo lowered his glass and spoke up.

“I'm enjoying the music from inside. Is it you playing the piano?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima was taken aback at the change in subject, and then embarrassed that the other man thought Takeru's mediocre playing was his own.

“No. I'm teaching a neighbor's kid how to play. He's learning... slowly,” Tsukishima replied.

“Makes sense. When I first got here, I heard some pretty complicated Beethoven stuff, and then it got a lot more simple,” Kuroo said with a chuckle. It made Tsukishima realize that he had played a song on the piano, just to show off to Takeru, before they began their lessons. He hadn't known Kuroo was there at the time, or that the gardener could hear his playing. He felt a twinge of pride knowing the other had enjoyed the music. His happiness was brief. “So, do you go to Shirley Hills or Thompson?”

Tsukishima blinked. Shirley Hills and Thompson were the names of the two high schools in the area.

“I go to Long Basin College,” Tsukishima said, watching Kuroo's eyebrows shoot up. Almost begrudgingly, Tsukishima crossed his arms. “I'm twenty-one.”

“Oh, damn. Ms. Reina never mentioned how old you are, and I just assumed. Sorry 'bout that,” Kuroo apologized, looking sheepish. Tsukishima found it difficult to school his expression into something that wouldn't give away his displeasure. All this time, he'd been looked at as a kid. The silver lining, Tsukishima guessed, was that it was the misunderstanding was cleared up now, so he searched for a way to change the topic. It was then he noticed the pair of earbuds dangling around Kuroo's neck.

“Any Beethoven on that?” Tsukishima asked, gesturing to the buds. Kuroo glanced down.

“Oh. No,” Kuroo said, shaking his head with a smile. He stopped, his eyes widening. “Wait, was I actually right? You were playing Beethoven?”

Tsukishima raised a brow and Kuroo looked far too amused.

“Oh man, that was a total guess. I don't really know anything about classical music,” Kuroo confessed. Tsukishima huffed a laugh through his surprise.

“I guess Beethoven is a name most people would know,” Tsukishima reasoned, though there was a teasing lit to the words. 

“Right?” Kuroo agreed, his grin wide. “You probably wouldn't like any of the music I have on this thing.”

Kuroo pinched an earbud with two fingers and shook it. Tsukishima jumped on the opportunity.

“Try me. Find your favorite song and let me listen,” Tsukishima challenged. Kuroo made a humming sound and took another drink of his lemonade.

“Aren't we both supposed to be working here?” Kuroo reminded, cocking his head to the side. The corner's of Tsukishima's lips perked up even more.

“I won't tell if you won't?” Tsukishima reasoned, cocking his head to the side much the same. It got a laugh in return, and Tsukishima was warmed by the sound. Or maybe he was warm because he'd been standing out in the sun for a while now. His pale skin was definitely not used to prolonged sun exposure.

“Tsukishima!” Came a yell from the front yard. So caught up in... well, Kuroo himself, Tsukishima actually started at the new voice. He whipped his head around and didn't wait long before Takeru came running around the corner, his lips stained a bright red from the cherry Popsicle. “Let's go, let's go! I'm going to hit every note on time this time!”

Tsukishima felt his heart sink and he almost let out a groan. Could he not have a decent conversation with Kuroo without one thing or another cutting it short?

“I think he'd definitely tell,” Kuroo commented. Tsukishima shot him an exasperated look and Kuroo chuckled at his expense before tossing back the last of his lemonade. Tsukishima found himself staring until the yellow liquid was gone and Kuroo was holding out the glass, that stupid, stupid dimple right there. “Thanks, again, for the lemonade.”

“No problem,” Tsukishima said, rearing in a sigh. He looked eyes with Takeru and glared. “You're not leaving until every note is perfect.”

Takeru's eyes widened fearfully before he began protesting, swearing his uncle would come save him if absolutely necessary.

\---

The next three days found Tsukishima with nothing to do. It should have been ideal, because there would be no little kids to interrupt potential conversations between Kuroo and himself. However, that plan couldn't exactly be set in motion if Kuroo wasn't _there_. Apparently after the measuring had been done, they had to wait for all the wood beams and decorative rocks and planter barrels and everything else that would be needed to fulfill his mom's perfect vision of a lantana-surrounded house to be delivered. Tsukishima wouldn't say he was moping, because he didn't mope, but it was kind of annoying to wait around.

For the moment, he was content to be propped up on pillows with Yamaguchi sitting next to him, watching some cheesy movie on the television. Or, he would be content, if his best friend wasn't acting like something was trying to crawl out of his own body.

“Alright, I'm done,” Yamaguchi suddenly proclaimed, grabbing at the control and shutting the television off. Tsukishima slid his gaze questioningly over, only to find his freckled friend hopping off the bed and twirling around to face him. “Get up. Let's go.”

A hand reached out and grabbed at his shirt, and Tsukishima frowned, resisting the pull.

“What?” Tsukishima asked.

“I'm bored!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. “Every time I come over here, we stay cooped up in your room, and I am done! Let's go out somewhere!”

“You don't have to come over, you know,” Tsukishima drawled.

“You are missing the point! Of course I want to spend time with you, especially while you're back from college, but!” Yamaguchi continued to protest. “I'm going absolutely stir-crazy!”

“What would we do?” Tsukishima asked pensively. The idea of 'stir-crazy' was something he never quite understood. Lying around and doing anything involving little effort was the perfect way to spend all his free time. Unfortunately, his best friend did not share the sentiment.

“Let's go to the movie theater,” Yamaguchi suggested. 

“We were just watching a movie,” Tsukishima countered.

“It's different!” Yamaguchi protested. “We can go catch a movie, get a bite to eat, maybe stop by the arcade. I just need to get out of these four walls before I go nuts.”

“You'll just be surrounded by four walls again at the movie theater.”

“Tsukki!”

“Fiiine.”

Giving in was inevitable. Yamaguchi had always been someone Tsukishima couldn't deny, and he was ninety-nine percent sure his best friend understood that fact and took advantage of it. It was just as well, and even though he continued to make little complaints here and there, finding himself walking downtown after a shower and a change of clothes did put him in a rather good mood. He was secretly happy that Yamaguchi didn't jump on him with an 'I told you so'.

“This movie is either going to be a total flop or really badass,” Yamaguchi snickered, holding up his ticket as they walked through the front doors of the theater. 

“I'm leaning more toward the total flop side,” Tsukishima snorted. The smell of popcorn invaded his senses and he looked toward the concessions, hoping the lines weren't going to be terribly long.

Wild raven hair caught his eyes immediately and Tsukishima stilled. The man in question had his back to them, so Tsukishima wasn't completely sure, but that hair style and that body... and when he turned to the side, it was obvious.

Kuroo, their gardener, the guy Tsukishima could not for the life of him get off of his mind lately, was standing there in the concession line. Even more pressing was the fact he was standing in the concession line, smiling down at a petite, blond girl next to him.

Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's arm and hastily dragged him behind a large movie cut-out.

“What?! What's wrong?” Yamaguchi hissed, bewildered. 

“Kuroo is here,” Tsukishima muttered. Yamaguchi paused in his struggles.

“Kuroo? Like, the Kuroo your mother mentioned?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yes. Kuroo is our gardener.”

“... oh. Ooooh,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima watched in displeasure as a downright seedy grin flashed across Yamaguchi's face. “Well, then, why are we hiding?”

“Shh,” Tsukishima hushed, peeking around the cut-out. Kuroo and the girl were now at the front of the line, ordering. It didn't escape Tsukishima that Kuroo paid for both of their items, and it left the blond disheartened. Of course Kuroo would be straight, and of course he would have a girlfriend. 

It left him feeling awfully silly.

“Who's the girl?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima wanted to know that himself. Or maybe he didn't. His emotions were kind of screwed up right now.

“I don't know,” Tsukishima mumbled, watching as the couple grabbed their drinks and popcorn and made their way around the corner.

“She's _super_ cute,” Yamaguchi commented in awe. Tsukishima glared at him, though it went unnoticed, and he stepped out from behind the cut-out, noticing some guy leaning against the wall looking at them strangely.

“Sorry I pulled you,” Tsukishima said a little awkwardly. Yamaguchi smiled.

“It's okay, Tsukki. I'm always willing to help you with your social awkwardness.”

Tsukishima got satisfaction out of the yelp that a jab into Yamaguchi's side produced. 

“But really. You can still use him as eye candy!”

Tsukishima stole a fist full of Yamaguchi's popcorn for that one. He couldn't blame him, though. As far as Yamaguchi knew, Kuroo and he had never spoken. Not that the fact they had meant anything, either. 

Tsukishima told himself that as their ticket stubs were ripped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such a positive first response! I appreciate all the kudos and comments!


	3. Case of the Girlfriend

**Chapter 3**

They hadn't ordered much. A drink for both of them, and a popcorn to share. Tsukishima was someone who got full pretty quickly and couldn't even manage a medium popcorn on his own, so he would rely on Yamaguchi to tackle the butter-covered snack. Regardless of that fact, it was Tsukishima who was carrying said popcorn up the ramp and into the darkened theater, Yamaguchi a few steps ahead of him. 

Therefore, it was Yamaguchi who got the brunt of the attack.

They were almost at the end of the hallway, where they would turn and find their seats. A figure came swinging around the corner, though, causing Yamaguchi to make a sudden stop. Tsukishima heard the sloshing of Yamaguchi's drink from the force, and heard a squeak as the other person dug her heels into the floor. The lighting from the big screen, still playing previews, was enough to see the petite blond that Kuroo had been with in the concession line nearly nose-to-nose with his best friend, a look of shock on both their faces.

“... I'm sorry!” The girl squeaked, jumping back a foot or two. She put up her hands and waved them in front of her body. “I shouldn't have rounded that corner so fast, I'm sorry!”

Yamaguchi seemed to snap out of his shock and put his own hand up, waving it off.

“Oh, no, that's fine! Just surprised me!” Yamaguchi replied. Tsukishima's hand tightened on the popcorn box he was holding. If this girl was in here, that meant Kuroo was probably in here.

“You okay, Yachi?” 

The voice came from somewhere in the theater. They still hadn't rounded the corner, so Tsukishima couldn't see, but the voice was familiar. Tsukishima looked up at the ceiling and sighed. What were the odds that they were seeing the exact same movie at the exact same time?

“Fine! I'll be right back!” The girl – Yachi – called back, saying a quick 'excuse me' as she darted around them and continued jogging down the hallway. Yamaguchi watched the girl until she went out of sight and then turned to Tsukishima, smiling sheepishly. 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima shook his head and gestured for Yamaguchi to walk, knowing there was no getting out of this unless they completely split on the movie. Tsukishima was not going to be that desperate to run away from anybody. And anyway, the fact Kuroo had a girlfriend put a damper on things as they were, so he felt ready to face him.

That bravery seemed to last until they actually made their way around the corner. After that little incident, of course Kuroo would still be eyeing the entrance curiously, so their eyes met almost immediately. He watched as the gardener's mouth formed a little 'o' and Tsukishima nodded at him, considering his hands were occupied with theater snacks. Kuroo then offered a smile and a wave, and Tsukishima could not have been more happy that Yamaguchi picked a row relatively close to the middle, because Kuroo was too far up to have a reasonable conversation with. It did concern him, however, that Kuroo could be watching his every move and he would have no idea.

It made him antsy, and he shoved popcorn in his mouth to have something else to focus on.

“Do you want to go to the arcade after this? I know you probably won't be hungry right after popcorn,” Yamaguchi said, reaching for some popcorn himself.

“Sounds good,” Tsukishima agreed. He took a drink of his soda.

“Hey.”

Tearing his mouth away from the straw too quickly caused a little soda to dribble down his chin, and he hastily wiped it with a napkin before whirling his head around. To his surprise, Kuroo was sitting in a seat directly behind him, and when had he moved down here?!

Whatever was playing on the screen cast the room in bright white light, and having Kuroo so close allowed Tsukishima to really take him in. His experiences with Kuroo had always been in the hot sun, old and ripped clothing covering sweat-soaked and dirt-smudged skin. Here, he looked clean and put together, his hair still a disarray but clearly styled that way, two small black studs in his ears and wearing cologne that was definitely noticeable but not overbearing.

Tsukishima's first thought was 'he cleans up well'.

Tsukishima's second thought was 'fuck'.

Through his heart thumping in his chest, he realized Kuroo was holding something out and lowered his gaze. It was an earbud, the same earbuds that had been hanging on Kuroo's neck the last time they'd talked.

“I have it on a favorite song of mine. Want to listen real quick?” Kuroo asked, a corner of his lips quirked up. He then turned his gaze to Yamaguchi, who was still eating popcorn and watching them. “Hey, dude, hope I didn't interrupt anything. Name's Kuroo.”

“I know who you are,” Yamaguchi snickered. Tsukishima wondered if he could subtly step on Yamaguchi's foot.

“This is my friend Yamaguchi. He's been over at the house while you were working before,” Tsukishima explained, reaching over his shoulder to take the earbud.

“Well, it's nice to meet you,” Kuroo said, holding a hand over the seats. Yamaguchi twisted in his own seat to shake it. Kuroo then produced a business card from his pocket and offered it. “If your family needs any gardening services, give me a call?”

“Will do,” Yamaguchi replied politely, stashing the card in his pocket. 

“Let's go with your song. The movie is about to start,” Tsukishima said. It would be best if he was able to listen before the girl came back-

“Yachi! Over here!” Kuroo suddenly called, and any hopes of that dwindled. 

“You changed spots?” Tsukishima could hear the girl's approach from behind him.

“Yeah, I know this guy,” Kuroo replied. With the sound of Yachi sitting down, Tsukishima knew he would be distracted the entire movie, knowing Kuroo was _directly_ behind him. Fate was cruel. “Okay, I'm pressing play.”

Tsukishima plugged his free ear and listened. The beat was strong and loud, typical of rock songs, and when the first scream raced through his eardrum, he frowned. On the big screen in front of them, the last warning to turn off all cell phones played, signaling the movie was going to begin soon. He took the earbud out and turned, handing it back to an expectant-looking Kuroo.

“It's definitely not Beethoven,” Tsukishima commented. A huff of laughter escaped Kuroo's lips as he fiddled with his iPod, turning the device off. He lifted himself off the seat to try and shove it safely away in his pants' pocket. “But it reminds me of a symphony.”

Kuroo raised a brow, making sure the iPod and earbuds were completely tucked away before sitting up straight.

“A symphony,” Kuroo parroted, disbelief playing across his face and a sardonic grin running across his lips. Tsukishima nodded.

“A symphony of diseased and dying cats,” Tsukishima continued, managing a straight face. He thought he heard Yamaguchi choke on his soda beside him, but didn't dare look away from Kuroo's face, because watching the man's face morph from disbelief to what could only be described as absolute glee did funny things to his insides. Kuroo let out a loud laugh, slapping his knee and pointing at Tsukishima. 

“He... said that with absolute seriousness!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima felt his straight face break, a wobbly smile pulling at his lips, because Kuroo's laugh was... unexpectedly hilarious. Kind of like a hyena, Tsukishima reasoned. “I figured you wouldn't like it, but I wasn't expecting the sass!”

Tsukishima felt sort of proud of himself in that moment. Which was kind of stupid, but it was nice being the reason for Kuroo's laughter.

“Kuroo,” Yachi giggled, clearly amused by what was going on as well. She leaned over and stilled the hand he'd been slapping his knee with. “The movie is starting.”

Tsukishima's stare burned a hole into where her hand was touching Kuroo's, and then he turned back around, dutifully watching the screen. 

\---

Tsukishima's assessment wasn't entirely accurate, but not entirely wrong, either. 

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” Yamaguchi asked when the movie credits began rolling and the lights on the side of the theater lit up. Conversations picked up around them, and people began shuffling out.

“Not bad, but not great, either,” Tsukishima replied, leaning down to snatch up their empty popcorn container. 

“Where to next, sugarplum?” He heard Kuroo ask behind him. He listened in as he collected his belongings and made a show of stretching.

“Please don't call me that,” Yachi replied.

“Why not? Fronting the bill, sappy pet names, a toe-curling kiss at the end of the night that will make you want a second date. Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?” Kuroo asked.

“Ew. No one wants a kiss from you, you dork,” Yachi replied. The words weren't vicious in the least. In fact, it sounded like she was trying not to laugh. Yet, still, the words brought absolute chaos to Tsukishima's mind.

First of all, the statement was entirely false. Tsukishima would very much like a kiss from Kuroo. Maybe two or three.

Second of all, Kuroo had said first date. Did that mean the blond girl wasn't his girlfriend?

Third of all, the whole conversation seemed off for two people on a date, anyway.

“You wound me,” Kuroo replied. 

“To the arcade!” Yamaguchi said, obviously energized from being out in town. Tsukishima nodded in agreement, taking a step toward the exit.

“Hey Tsukishima!” Kuroo's voice came again. Tsukishima stopped and turned around, seeing Kuroo and Yachi still sitting. “Tell Ms. Reina that the last of the parts are coming in today. I can bring them over and start either tomorrow or the next day. Just send me a text.”

“Alright,” Tsukishima acknowledged, making a mental note to send his mother a text as soon as his hands weren't full. He allowed himself to linger just enough to see the two were definitely not holding hands or leaning against each other before heading out with Yamaguchi.

“... I can't believe you insulted your crush,” Yamaguchi whispered as soon as they rounded the corner. Tsukishima frowned.

“He's not my crush,” Tsukishima denied, stopping at a garbage can to throw away his trash.

“Sure,” Yamaguchi replied, not convinced in the least. “And what was that music thing about, huh? That didn't just come out of nowhere. You never told me you talked to him.”

Yamaguchi's eyes were accusatory and Tsukishima resolutely looked away.

“I brought him some lemonade a couple times. It's nothing much,” Tsukishima said. He felt Yamaguchi's gaze burn into the side of his face. Instead of acknowledging it, he got out his cell phone and worked on typing out a text to his mother.

“Fine. I'll drop it. For now. Because you agreed to come out with me today,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sent the text.

Minutes later, he got his reply.

'OH FANTASTIC! I'll let him know he can come over tomorrow. Thanks a bunch!'

Despite everything, Tsukishima was looking forward to tomorrow.

\---

As expected, the following day brought Kuroo to their front yard. Tsukishima watched from his bedroom window, back propped against pillows pushed up against the wall, as his mother and Kuroo chatted in the front yard. The notebook he'd seen Kuroo with the last time he offered him lemonade was once again in his hands, and they were both huddled over it. Tsukishima didn't have the excuse of lemonade to approach Kuroo this time. His mom had brought a glass of the sugary stuff to Kuroo right away, and they'd been talking ever since.

Did he need an excuse at this point? They weren't really friends, but they weren't strangers. Tsukishima was torn over whether or not it'd be weird to just go downstairs and start up a random conversation. The last thing he wanted to do was get in Kuroo's way. The gardener had brought up the fact he was supposed to be working last time, but it wasn't necessarily a major protest, either.

It would probably be best if he stayed watching from the window. Like Yamaguchi said, Kuroo was nice eye candy. It was pointless to want anything more, considering the raven was probably straight, probably unavailable, and probably not going to be interested in his client's kid. What did 'anything more' even entail? In a little over a month, Tsukishima was going back to his college dorm, and then these opportunities to meet up with the gardener wouldn't even exist anymore. 

Tsukishima sighed, knowing he'd either be stuck up here thinking the same things over and over again, or down there, where he would prefer to be, satiating his curiosity for the man with a terrible taste in music and an unfairly gorgeous smile.

He watched as his mother, looking incredibly chipper, went back in the house. Kuroo left the notebook on their front porch and walked the expanse of their front yard to where his truck was parked out front. He filled a wheel barrel with what looked like heavy bags and some rolled up... shiny stuff that looked like plastic. Tsukishima should really look into what these things were called and used for.

Seeing Kuroo wheeling the stuff back up toward the house, Tsukishima chewed at the inside of his cheek and then scooted himself off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Teasing and tension truly begins next chapter :)
> 
> These chapters are relatively short, which might mean I can get them out faster! ... watch me jinx myself.


	4. Preoccupied

**Chapter 4**

Kuroo was picking up the heavy bags from the wheel barrel and putting them down on the sidewalk that connected the front porch to the driveway when Tsukishima walked out the front door. When he shut the door behind him, Kuroo looked up, squinting in the sun's rays. Tsukishima felt relieved at the smile he received.

“Oho. The sass master comes out,” Kuroo spoke, going for another bag. Tsukishima made his way to the edge of the porch, leaning against a pillar.

“Please don't tell me that you're going to call me that now,” Tsukishima sighed, though the tone was light.

“Has a nice ring to it,” Kuroo replied cheekily, dropping another bag on the pile he'd started. Tsukishima glanced over at the writing on the bags. It looked like they were bags of decorative rocks.

“Unlike your choice of music,” Tsukishima said.

“It's an acquired taste,” Kuroo said easily, proving he wouldn't be ruffled or surprised by such remarks anymore. He hefted the last bag out of the wheel barrel, placed a fist against his hip, and looked back up at Tsukishima. His eyes seemed to search the length of Tsukishima's body, and it did funny things to Tsukishima's insides. “Nothing to give me?”

Tsukishima snorted.

“Mom already gave you lemonade,” Tsukishima pointed out. Kuroo reached for the rolls of... plastic stuff, and tossed them on the ground next to the rocks, leaving the wheel barrel completely empty. 

“So are you out here to bake in this oven or do I make good company?” Kuroo asked, rubbing his hands together. He looked smug, and Tsukishima felt oddly called out. Shaking the feeling off, he kneeled down, tossing his legs over the edge of the front porch as he took a seat. The concrete beneath him felt fairly cool against the hot air around him.

“I'm out here to alleviate my boredom. And it's not that bad today,” Tsukishima said. It certainly wasn't a scorcher like previous days had been.

“All I'm going to be doing is building a flower bed. I'm afraid that's not going to be very entertaining,” Kuroo shrugged. Tsukishima disagreed. Watching Kuroo build anything would be entertaining, he was sure. “In fact, I gotta run and get another load of rocks.”

Kuroo tossed a thumb over his shoulder to where his truck was parked at the curb. Tsukishima made a show of shooing him off with his hands, and Kuroo tossed him a grin before wheeling the barrel back across the yard. Tsukishima watched him walk away, scraping at the concrete beneath his fingernails. There was a nervous flutter in the bottom of his gut, pushing him to ask the question that had been on his mind since the movie theater. 

Was that blonde Kuroo's girlfriend?

Everything pointed to the answer being yes. They'd went out to the movies together, Kuroo paid for their food, and Kuroo had even said something about getting a kiss at the end. Though Yachi had said she didn't want a kiss, which still boggled Tsukishima's mind. Then again, couples teased each other all the time. It had probably been a joke, or something.

Or something.

Tsukishima was compelled to stop this anxiety.

“The girl from the other day. Is she your girlfriend?” Tsukishima asked as soon as Kuroo was back, unloading more rocks. The raven paused, bag in hand, and looked at Tsukishima with one eyebrow raised. Tsukishima immediately wanted to sink into the porch. Sure, he was dying to know, but he didn't need to be so _bluntly obvious_. The eye contact broke, and Kuroo laid the bag of rocks down.

“Why? Interested?” Kuroo asked. For a second, Tsukishima thought his cover was completely blown, that Kuroo had realized he was attracted to him, but- “Yachi's a big catch. Super cute and a little sweetheart. But she's got a big group of overly protective friends, so you might want to watch out.”

Tsukishima willed his heart to slow down. 

Oh. He meant interested in Yachi.

… wait, that was a good thing.

“... unless you're trying to pimp out your own girlfriend, I'm going to assume she's not...?” Tsukishima said slowly, unsure, hoping he wasn't looking as desperate as he feared he did. Kuroo snorted, amused at the comment.

“Nah. We're friends. She was recently stood up by some dickhead, so I offered to take her to the movies to cheer her up,” Kuroo explained. He used his forearm to wipe a bit of sweat from his forehead. “Come to think of it, she hates my music, too. You'd be a good match.”

Tsukishima thought of the petite girl compared to the tall, sweaty, muscled man in front of him and nearly laughed.

“I'm not interested,” Tsukishima dismissed.

“Oh? What's wrong with my baby girl?” Kuroo asked, face stern as he crossed his arms. Tsukishima almost wanted to ask if Kuroo was her dad, but a sudden nervousness made him swallow the snarky comment away. He'd had no problem coming out to people before, but coming out to Kuroo felt like a very deciding moment.

“I'm not interested in girls,” Tsukishima clarified, staring intently for a reaction.

“Oh,” Kuroo said. He blinked, nodded his head, and uncrossed his arms. “Well, that's about the only reason I'll accept for not wanting a cutie like Yachi, so you're off the hook.”

Tsukishima felt the corners of his lips twitching upward. 

“She obviously means a lot to you. Why don't you date her?” Tsukishima asked. The wheel barrel was once again empty as Kuroo unloaded the last bag. The gardener sighed and leaned forward, placing his forearms on top of the highest bag. The motion allowed the wide collar of his tank top to fall lower. Tsukishima had a difficult time not letting his gaze drop.

“Do you have any siblings, Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked, bring his two pointer fingers together, reminiscent of a gun, and pointing them at the blond.

“Yeah. An older brother,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo nodded his head, seeming pleased with the answer.

“Would you date your older brother?” Kuroo asked, like that was a normal question, like he had asked about the weather. Tsukishima physically recoiled.

“What the hell?” Tsukishima sneered. Kuroo grinned, clapped his hands together, and then pointed a single accusatory finger his way.

“That, right there, is why I won't date Yachi,” Kuroo laughed, lowering his arm. He rested his chin on his hand. “I've known her since she was in diapers. She's like my sister. Kind of glad you aren't interested, anyway. Your friend was the one she went out of her way to tell me was cute.”

Despite the mildly uncomfortable feeling that still settled in his gut over the words 'dating' and 'brother' placed together in reference to him, Tsukishima perked up at the news. 

“Funny. Yamaguchi said the same,” Tsukishima smirked.

“Ha! We should be matchmakers!” Kuroo claimed. He then tossed a look over at his truck and hefted himself off the bags. “Alright, another trip.”

The words provoked disappointment, even though the task was minimal and Kuroo would be back in minutes.

“Can I help?” Tsukishima asked. It was an attempt to stay with Kuroo longer, sure, but he really did feel bad, sitting in the shade of the porch watching Kuroo working in the sun. Kuroo showed no signs of approval, however.

“Don't forget I'm getting paid to do this,” Kuroo replied, taking hold of the handles of the wheel barrel but not yet moving. He sent a critical eye Tsukishima's way. “And anyway, this is heavy stuff. I don't know if your noodle arms could handle it.”

Tsukishima straightened his shoulders and narrowed his eyes.

“I do not have noodle arms,” Tsukishima rebutted, mildly offended. Sure, he didn't have the muscle definition that Kuroo had, and he didn't get much exercise, and yeah, they were pretty thin... but they were not _noodles_. Kuroo tsk'ed, let go of the wheel barrel, and walked the steps that separated them, the porch's cover casting him in shade.

“Hold out your arm,” Kuroo prompted, gesturing with his own arm. Tsukishima furrowed his brows, trying to ignore the nervous flutter at having Kuroo closer to him, and obediently held up an arm. He was surprised when Kuroo grabbed hold of it, holding it up higher and slipping a thumb into his palm. Tsukishima swallowed at the feeling of the rough, warm fingers against his hand. Kuroo looked satisfied with what he found. “Ah, see? Not a callus in sight. These hands are for piano playing, not physical labor.”

Kuroo wiggled his hand around for good measure. More than mildly offended now, Tsukishima ripped his hand away and stood.

“Tell me what I have to carry over here,” Tsukishima said haughtily, spurred on by the challenge Kuroo had just presented. He walked around the raven, making his way into the sun and steadily across the lawn. There was a squeak behind him, and he realized Kuroo had grabbed the wheel barrel and was jogging to catch up.

“I will pay no part of your hospital bills,” Kuroo threatened.

“No need, because there won't be any,” Tsukishima countered. It was one thing to be thought of as a child, and it was another thing to be thought of as weak. Tsukishima was neither, and he felt the need to prove himself. When he approached the truck, he stopped, looking in the bed to see long wooden boards. He tossed a look at Kuroo and gestured toward them. “These?”

Not waiting for a reply, Tsukishima began grabbing the long boards, stacking them carefully on top of one another in his arms.

“Whoa, whoa, four at a time, tops, okay?” Kuroo chided. The concern merely made Tsukishima scoff, and he deliberately stacked five in his arms, feeling the weight bog his body down. It was manageable, but just so, and Tsukishima knew his arms would probably be hurting by the time he made it back to his house, but so be it. “… you're particularly stubborn. Watch out for splinters.”

Kuroo was eyeing the boards, continuing to look genuinely worried. Or maybe guilty? Tsukishima thought it was too bad, because he had something to prove and he did not give a shit whether or not it was his family paying Kuroo to do the physical labor.

“Hurry up, muscle man,” Tsukishima commented, urging Kuroo to grab whatever he needed to. There were still some bags of rocks in the back of the truck, and Tsukishima was kind of hoping Kuroo would leave those for later and grab some wood. The bags would take longer to stack.

“ _I_ am doing things the proper way,” Kuroo goaded. To Tsukishima's relief, he did reach for the wooden boards, making a statement by only sliding three closer to him. He paused before picking them up, though, deciding to flex an arm cockily. “And thanks for noticing, by the way. Please don't swoon.”

It was much too late for that warning. Not that Tsukishima would ever let him know that. He stubbornly turned away from the enticing sight, cheeks warming, and was startled when his phone started vibrating in his back pocket. Kuroo's arm dropped, as did his gaze, and they both listened to three more seconds worth of vibrations before a grin ran across Kuroo's lips. It brought out the sexy little dimple again, and Tsukishima was almost not even mad by how triumphant Kuroo looked. 

“… pfff, hahaha, now you're regretting it!” Kuroo laughed at his expense, knowing there was no way Tsukishima was going to try balancing the load in his arms with one hand. In fact, he was already starting to regret his decision to carry five at a time, because just standing there was really starting to take its toll. He glared, and Kuroo seemed even more amused, before striding closer. Tsukishima didn't even register what he was doing until the raven was behind him and a hand was brushing his backside.

“Hey!” Tsukishima near squeaked, tensing as he felt Kuroo slide the phone from his back pocket. The nerve-! Not that Tsukishima necessarily minded, but it was the suddenness of it all that was bound to give Tsukishima a heart attack.

“Hello, Yamaguchi!” Kuroo was suddenly saying, with Tsukishima's phone against his ear. Tsukishima almost felt scandalized, watching the scene. “This is Kuroo speaking. Tsukishima is a little preoccupied at the moment.”

Kuroo tossed him a playful look. It was far too much.

“I'm not waiting for you anymore,” Tsukishima announced, turning about-face and marching toward the house with the sting of the weight on his arms and embarrassment lacing the bridge of his nose. He hadn't even gone ten more steps before he heard Kuroo laugh at something, and Tsukishima had an urge to run into the house and hide.

He could only imagine what Yamaguchi could have said.

If it was anything like he was thinking of, Yamaguchi was dead. Best friend or not.

He managed to set the wood next to the bags of rocks Kuroo had piled up without any major incidents or pulled muscles. His arms really did feel like noodles now, though, and it annoyed him. He turned around to see Kuroo making his way over with his measly three boards and decided to sit back on the edge of the porch until he crossed the expanse of the yard.

“It's rude to offer help and run,” Kuroo snickered when close enough.

“It's rude to answer other people's phones,” Tsukishima drawled. Kuroo set down his own wood and then dangled Tsukishima's cell in front of his face.

“Here you go,” Kuroo taunted. Tsukishima snatched the phone and Kuroo chuckled, reaching behind himself to shove his hands in his back pockets. “Your friend wants you to call him back asap. I appreciate the help, but it doesn't sit right with me, getting help when I'm getting paid. Plus, you're going to end up twisting your back trying to carry all that at once. Go call your friend back.”

Tsukishima was tempted to argue, but he was just as tempted to call Yamaguchi back and ask what had been said. That, and it seemed like a clear dismissal to let Kuroo finish his work. Tsukishima wasn't about to become that annoying person who wouldn't listen to reason. 

Convinced, Tsukishima told Kuroo he'd see him later, grabbed the gardener's near-empty lemonade glass, and made his way inside.

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but it felt like Kuroo's eyes were on him until he was safely behind the front door.

Later, when Yamaguchi told him he'd responded by saying, “Yeah, Tsukishima is always preoccupied when you're around” Tsukishima was almost ready to board himself up in his room forever.

Almost.

Because he was just as ready to talk to Kuroo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who kudos and comments is amazing. Bless your support.


	5. Initiative

**Chapter 5**

Tsukishima found himself gazing out of his bedroom window again. This time, however, there was no attractive gardener working outside. The sun had long-since been hidden by gloomy gray clouds, and rain fell steadily, soaking the ground. He'd always enjoyed listening to the soothing sound of rain hitting his rooftop. His eyelids were drooped low, his limbs slumping against the soft mattress beneath him, mesmerized by the way the water droplets on the glass rolled down, joined together, and rolled even faster.

He would have been content to fall back asleep just like that, high noon be damned. 

His stomach had other plans, though, lurching in a soft but insistent way. Tsukishima frowned at the rumbling sound and the empty pit in his gut. 

It took great efforts to force himself out of bed and amble down the staircase. The house was eerily quiet, no one in the living room or the kitchen. Tsukishima helped himself to the fridge, grabbing some leftover soba noodles and dipping sauce. He took a seat at the kitchen island, managing a bite before his mother came around the corner.

“Oh, you're eating those, good. Any longer and we'd probably have to throw them out,” Reina commented. With her phone in hand, she made her way over to where her charger laid on the counter and plugged it in.

“What are you and dad doing?” Tsukishima asked, swirling his noodles around with his chopsticks.

“I think your father is in his work room. I'm trying to organize my closet. Been wanting to do it forever and I can finally use the rain as an excuse!” Reina replied. She dropped her gaze to her cell, hitting buttons. “Do you want me to make you any sides with that?”

“This is fine,” Tsukishima assured.

“Okay then,” Reina said amicably. She then clicked a button to make her screen go black and clapped her hands together, determination flashing across her eyes. “Time to tackle the shoes!”

Tsukishima snorted quietly as his mom disappeared the way she'd come. The shoes would be no easy feat, he knew. His mom must own over a hundred pairs. She was never one to hold herself back; if she wanted something, she got it. The trait extended from something as big as life decisions, like becoming one of the most well-sought after wedding planners in their district, to simple pleasures, like surrounding their house with flowers. Tsukishima admired her for it.

Now, if only he could channel that initiative when it came to one Kuroo Tetsurou.

He found himself snorting again, this time at his ridiculous thoughts, and maybe a little at the comicality of his mind finding its way back to the infuriating man once more. He took another bite of soba, his gaze trailing the length of the kitchen, until his eyes settled on his mother's charging phone. His chewing slowed to a grind until he could swallow the noodles.

Frowning, he tore his gaze away and took another hefty bite of noodles. He watched the rain falling outside of the sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

He looked back at the phone.

Groaning to himself, he laid his chopsticks on top of his bowl and slid off the stool. His mother's cell was in his hand in the next moment, his fingers tapping until he opened her contact list and scrolled to the K's. Kuroo's name appeared, along with his phone number, and Tsukishima cast a guilty look at the corner his mother has disappeared around. He then opened a drawer, snatching a pad of paper, and spent a few seconds trying to find a pen, before jotting the number down and sticking it into his pocket. Closing everything he'd opened, he set her cell back down and returned to his noodles with a newfound rush of adrenaline.

It didn't take long for him to finish his meal. Even with the nervous jitters in his chest, he responsibly washed, dried, and put away his dishes before making his way back up to his room.

He didn't know why, exactly, it felt like he was doing something incriminating. He was absolutely certain that if he'd just asked his mom for Kuroo's number, she'd have given it to him without a fight. And he was... almost, fairly certain if he'd had the guts to ask Kuroo for his number, that Kuroo would have given it to him. At least, he hoped. Kuroo never seemed to mind Tsukishima talking with him while he worked, so texting shouldn't be that different. Right?

Tsukishima added Kuroo's number to his own contact list and then stared at the entry. Was it creepy to steal someone's number like this? He tried to imagine someone he'd spoken with a few times texting him out of the blue without exchanging phone numbers.

… that would definitely be weird.

Tsukishima sighed, flopping back down on his bed. The rain on the roof grew stronger. From the corner of his eye, he could see tree branches in the distance being whipped to the right. 

… would it really be weird if Kuroo knew Tsukishima was interested in him? He had to have some sort of clue... especially because of Yamaguchi's treacherous comment about Tsukishima always being preoccupied with Kuroo around. He still wanted to smack Yamaguchi across the head for that one.

Did it even matter what Kuroo thought? The best case scenario was that, miraculously, Kuroo would be open to the idea of something... more. Worst case scenario, Tsukishima could hole himself up in his room every time Kuroo came over until he returned to college for fall classes.

Mustering up what courage he had, Tsukishima typed out a message.

'Hey. This is Tsukishima.'

It seemed too simple, but he figured it'd be more embarrassing to begin a conversation of substance without knowing how Kuroo was going to react to a sudden text from him. Instead of lying on the bed agonizing about the possible responses, Tsukishima got up and powered up his gaming console, ready to distract himself with some grinding.

The title screen hadn't even appeared yet before his phone buzzed. Tsukishima was back on his bed in an instant, phone in hand.

'Okay, this is not Reina's number, so either you are her husband, or you are the sass master.'

Tsukishima stared, feeling his heartbeat thumping against his chest. He read the message a second time and leaned back against his pillows to type.

'If this really was my father, I'd murder you for letting him know you call me that.'

'So it IS the sass master! What's up? Bored again? ;)'

A huff of laughter escaped Tsukishima, a fondness burning along his skin. He lingered on the winking face, his mind whirling with the possible meanings of it. Even more than that, though, he was elated to see that Kuroo didn't seem to mind the texting at all. There wasn't even a question about it. Still, he felt compelled to have a reason for the sudden text.

'What kinds of things does Yachi like to do?'

This was something he could easily use as an excuse. Kuroo was the one who suggested they become matchmakers and Tsukishima was truly willing to set Yamaguchi up on a date. He hadn't yet told his best friend about Yachi's comment to Kuroo, too flustered by the brief call between Kuroo and Yamaguchi at the time to do much of anything except growl at Yamaguchi's snickering.

'I thought you weren't interested in my sugarplum.'

Tsukishima was caught off-guard for a moment, and then scowled. 

'For Yamaguchi, idiot.'

It was a typical response from him, but he had second thoughts as soon as he sent it. He had to remind himself, again, that Kuroo and he were not necessarily friends yet. Sure, they had made jabs at each other before, but those had always been face to face, where they could read each other's expressions. It was more difficult to ascertain tone via text message, especially from someone not well known. He hoped Kuroo wouldn't be offended by the 'idiot' tacked on.

'She's not a fan of big crowds. Loves animals and nature, coffee shops, shopping, movies, dancing, and fast cars.'

Tsukishima's worry faded, and he took in each of the responses. Yamaguchi could definitely find a way to work with some of those.

'Fast cars is a little surprising.'

'Comes from her dad. What about you?'

Tsukishima blinked. The question wasn't too out of left field, he supposed, considering they were on the subject of a person's likes, but... it sure sent Tsukishima's heart aflutter, that Kuroo was showing interest in him. He wanted to make sure.

'What?'

'What kind of stuff do you like to do?'

So he was right. Tsukishima sank lower against his bed, fingers fiddling with his cell with a nervous energy. What was he into? Reading. Lounging around. Studying.. he enjoyed school. Movies. Video games. Collecting figurines. All of it sounded so... boring. He found himself thinking that he didn't want to sound boring to Kuroo.

'Roast your taste in music.'

He was a little ashamed of dodging, but smirked none-the-less. The image of Kuroo in the movie theater came to his mind. He could hear that awful – cute – laughter of his, and the smirk turned into a grin. 

'Bzzt. Already know that one. Give me something I don't know.'

Oof, Kuroo wasn't going to allow him to dodge. Tsukishima bit at his lower lip, trying to find the best way to word it in a way that wouldn't make him appear to be the most boring person on the planet. He toyed with the idea of sending something bold like 'I'd like to do you', but the thought only made heat spring to his cheeks, and he turned his face into his pillow for a moment to collect himself.

'Movies, arcades, museums, amusement parks, concerts. To be honest, I'm more of a homebody than anything.'

He hoped it hadn't taken him as long as it felt to type out the simple message. He wasn't sure if he managed to be anything remotely close to 'cool' by what he'd typed, but at least he was being honest.

'I'm glad you like to stay home. You can keep bringing me more lemonade.'

Tsukishima snorted a laugh. 

'Get that smug look off your face.'

He could almost see it. It was a really good look.

'How do you know what I look like? Are you stalking me?'

Did drooling over the man from the comfort of his bedroom while he was shirtless and sweaty doing yard work count as stalking? Tsukishima would argue no. He continued smiling at the phone as he typed out his reply.

'Sleep with one eye open.'

'Yikes. You did manage to get my number. Who knows what else you're capable of?'

Drat. Tsukishima hoped there would be no suspicion about him obtaining Kuroo's phone number at all, yet here was the perfect lead-way to it. 

'Mom gave me your number, just in case.'

Tsukishima wanted to roll his eyes at himself. Just in case what, exactly, he didn't know. It was better than confessing he'd stolen the number from his mother's phone.

'Sure, sure.'

Despite it only being two words on a phone, there was disbelief written all over it. Kuroo was totally teasing him. It almost felt like _flirting_. Tsukishima could only dare to hope it was.

'If I call Yamaguchi up and tell him Yachi will be waiting for him at The Nest on Friday, would she be there?'

'Hey, I know The Nest! Good coffee. And she's off on Friday, so yes, she'd be there at 11 in the morning?'

'Perfect.'

'We make an excellent team, sass master.'

Tsukishima really did roll his eyes at that one, but felt giddy regardless. He immediately called Yamaguchi up and told him the news. It was satisfying to purposefully leave out how the set-up had come to be, and he wasn't the least bit regretful when he hung up as Yamaguchi was begging him for answers.

He could be a little shit, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you praising Yamaguchi for his comment in the last chapter had me laughing! Best wingman.
> 
> Thank you for the continued support!


	6. Flirt

**Chapter 6**

“Is this really necessary?” Tsukishima asked, sending a pleading look his mother's way.

“You wanted to help, didn't you?” Reina replied, applying sunscreen to her arms.

With the bed built and filled with decorative rocks, the next step was putting the planter barrels in place, filling them with dirt, and transplanting the baby lantanas from their temporary plastic containers to said dirt. When he heard that his mother was going to be participating in the planting process, he couldn't help but chime in that he wanted to help, too. He hoped Kuroo and his mother were good teachers, because he'd never planted a thing in his life, but it was another excuse to spend time with the gardener. 

He was prepared to lather himself up with sunscreen. Having naturally pale skin, he tended to burn instead of tan when out in the sun for long periods of time. He despised the oily feel of sunscreen, and even the overpowering smell of it, but he would deal.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was his mother's insistence on him wearing a hat. It was understandable, he guessed, but the problem lied in the fact neither he, nor his dad, were fans of hats, and therefore owned none. If Akiteru was still around, Tsukishima could have borrowed one from him, but his older brother had taken all his caps with him when he moved out. 

Which led to his current predicament.

On top of his head was one of his mother's wide-brimmed hats. It'd certainly help keep the sun off of his face, but...

“It looks ridiculous on me,” Tsukishima scowled, using his fingers to pull petulantly down on a side of the hat as he looked at himself in the mirror. Reina chuckled and walked over, patting at his hand until he let go of it.

“Hush. We'll be working in our own yard. There's no reason to worry about things like that,” Reina reasoned. She was wrong. There was a reason to worry about looking ridiculous, and that reason was currently outside waiting for them to join. But there was no way she knew that, so she merely placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him studiously. “You got sunscreen everywhere, right? Behind those ears, too?”

“Yes, mom,” Tsukishima sighed.

“I don't want a repeat of the last beach trip,” Reina said. Tsukishima didn't, either. He looked like a lobster for a near week and it hurt like a bitch. “Grab the water bottles from the freezer, please!”

He did so as his mother slipped on her tennis shoes at the door. The water bottles had nice, large chunks of ice in them. They would do well to combat the outside heat for over an hour for sure.

Or at least, that's what he thought, until he stepped out into the oven that was the outside. Why were summers so damn hot?

“Are you ready for us?” Reina asked cheerfully. Kuroo was sitting on the edge of the bed he'd built, gloved hands maneuvering dirt securely around a baby lantana plant. He stopped and flashed a smile up at Reina as she walked down the porch steps.

“Absolutely. I just planted the first one,” Kuroo replied. He turned to acknowledge Tsukishima, too, and Tsukishima felt his gut twists in all sorts of ways. He was growing used to the feeling.

“Oh, that looks great! Show me what to do!” Reina exclaimed, as she took a seat in front of one of the flowerless planter barrels. Tsukishima left the water bottles in the safety of the porch shade and walked down to join them. Kuroo scooted over, closer to Reina, as Tsukishima stood behind her.

“Real easy. Just take one of these spades and dig a hole in the middle.. 'bout this deep,” Kuroo explained, demonstrating. “Then carefully remove one of the flowers from here and put it in the hole. Try to get it as straight as possible. Then, fill the hole back in with dirt.”

Tsukishima was listening. He was listening, but he preferred watching Kuroo's face rather than the way he planted the flower. Even his side profile was appealing, from the slope of his nose to his strong jawline. He had a smudge of dirt on his cheek that Tsukishima wasn't sure he was aware of.

“Seems easy enough,” Reina commented. Her voice brought Tsukishima back to the present, and he redirected his gaze to the barrel. Kuroo had let his mom take over, refilling the hole with dirt and patting it down.

“Transplanting is a lot easier than starting from a seed. I think you made a good choice,” Kuroo complimented. He then placed the side of his hand to his forehead, using it as a visor, and looked up at Tsukishima. “You ready to plant, too? Let's start you on the other end, so it's not crowded.”

Which was how Tsukishima found himself at the far end of the front yard with a six-pack of baby lantanas on the grass next to him and gloves on his hands, side-eyeing Kuroo and his mother. He'd hardly spoken a word to Kuroo before Reina began talking, and Kuroo had gravitated back to the other side of the yard to continue the conversation. Which was fine. Part of his reasoning for being out here planting flowers was because he knew it would make his mother happy. It wasn't all about Kuroo. It would be absurd if he felt jealous in any way over Kuroo spending time with his mother instead of him.

It should have been absurd. But Tsukishima could hear most of their conversation, and the kicker was learning how much of a charmer Kuroo could be. 

Because Kuroo was _definitely_ flirting with his mom.

“I get to work with such a pretty lady. That's payment enough,” Kuroo spoke.

“Oh, hush, you. I'm not even wearing make-up. And I don't care if we're doing half the work. You're still here and you'll be paid for your time.”

“That beautiful and you're not wearing make-up? Your husband must fight off a lot of men.”

His mom giggled, trying to look exasperated, but was obviously pleased. Tsukishima patted at the dirt distractedly. It wasn't anything serious, he knew, but it still made his mind wander. He'd gotten excited at the idea that Kuroo may have been flirting with him, but what if it was just in Kuroo's nature to be a flirt? Did it actually mean anything? He'd even been flirty with Yachi at the movie theater, and Yachi was clearly someone who Kuroo didn't see with romantic potential.

Tsukishima stewed over these thoughts, annoyed at the tug-of-war his emotions were participating in.

When they finished the front yard, Reina vowed to take the eastern side of the house as Tsukishima took the west. It was on his third barrel that Kuroo came walking around the corner, offering Tsukishima a somewhat tired smile. The work today hadn't been strenuous, but Tsukishima was pretty sure he'd heard his mother mention that Kuroo had been at another job before this.

“How's it going?” Kuroo asked, sidling up beside him and eyeing the flowers he'd planted. Tsukishima continued on his fourth.

“It's hot,” Tsukishima commented. He heard a snort, and then felt something hit the side of his hat. He looked up.

“I can see the resemblance between you and your mom big time when you're both wearing these hats,” Kuroo snickered. Tsukishima could tell he was teasing, and it solidified the fact his mom's hat looked ridiculous on him.

“I'd burn without it. I'm drenched in suntan lotion as it is,” Tsukishima drawled, not allowing himself to be embarrassed by it. He actually wished he had the ability to curl up into a ball, or make the hat extend farther, to cover every inch of him in shade. “And speaking of, quit flirting with my mother.”

Absolutely no jealousy here. No son would want to see his mother get hit on by a much younger gardener. 

Or, at least, Tsukishima thought Kuroo was much younger. How old was Kuroo, anyway?

“Aw, but she gets a kick out of it. It's cute,” Kuroo chuckled, taking the initiative to plop down next to Tsukishima and start digging a hole in the next planter barrel.

“It's weird,” Tsukishima countered. Kuroo made this little humming sound that Tsukishima thought little of, straightening the flower in front of him and then scooting the dirt.

“Should I flirt with you instead?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima's hands stilled, and in his momentary panic, he didn't dare look at Kuroo. Heart jack-hammering in his chest, Tsukishima hurriedly smoothed out the dirt, grabbed the spade, and stood, passing Kuroo to get to the next empty barrel.

“... it's better than my mom,” Tsukishima grumbled, kneeling and shoving his spade into the dirt. He still didn't look at Kuroo. If the other man really was just a giant flirt, or really was just yanking Tsukishima's chain, Tsukishima could still salvage the situation by toeing the line but not blatantly laying his feelings out. Then again, if Kuroo was serious, Tsukishima might end up unintentionally blowing him off with his vagueness. How complicated.

“That so?” Kuroo said, the faintest chuckle following his words. Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat up scarily fast. The words sounded so _haughty_ , like Kuroo knew Tsukishima was insanely attracted to him and found the fact that Tsukishima was still putting up a front laughable.

Kuroo changed the subject, though, turning the conversation towards Yamaguchi and Yachi, and then to funny stories about other jobs he'd done recently. Tsukishima couldn't tell if being a gardener was a lot more crazy than it sounded, or if trouble just followed Kuroo everywhere he went.

By the time the three of them were done planting flowers all along the house, patches of clouds rolled into the sky, as if offering a gift of shade after a hard day's work. His mom gushed about how pretty everything looked and then insisted she needed a shower.

“Go ahead. I'm just gonna give these guys a little spray of water to start them off,” Kuroo said.

“The hose is hooked up to the house. You can get a sprayer from the shed in the back,” Reina replied.

“I'll show him,” Tsukishima volunteered, taking off the silly hat now that the sun was being blocked. His head felt much too sweaty and he frowned, running his fingers through his hair. His mother went into the house as he led Kuroo around the back and showed him exactly where the sprayer was.

“I thought these flowers didn't need much water,” Tsukishima commented as they hooked the sprayer up and turned on the water.

“They don't, but they're probably a little disoriented by being moved to a new home. A little water will perk them up,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima snorted.

“You talk about them as if they're people,” Tsukishima snickered.

“Shh. You'll hurt their feelings.”

“Oh my God. They're flowers.”

“Maybe _you_ need some, too,” Kuroo taunted. He turned the sprayer toward Tsukishima, pressing harder so the light mist turned into an angry jet-stream. Tsukishima yelped and jumped away. The spray had been aimed at his feet, so only the end of his pant leg got a little wet. Still, Tsukishima glared at Kuroo, especially when the raven laughed and turned a light sprinkle back to the flowers.

“Give me that-” Tsukishima said, lunging for the sprayer. Kuroo tried to jump back and pull the sprayer out of reach. In the process, though, his hand tightened on the handle and Tsukishima was rewarded with a jet of water straight in the face. He closed his eyes tightly at the onslaught, body coming to a halt and tensing at the coldness. He heard Kuroo gasp, and blinked his eyes open as the water trickled down his face and dripped off his chin to see Kuroo also frozen, looking shocked by what he'd just done.

“... oh shit,” Kuroo said, his face doing an odd twitching thing before his lips wobbled precariously. “Oh shit, I didn't mean to- bwuahaha!”

His loud laughter rang in Tsukishima's ears as the clouds above cleared, bathing them in sunlight once again. The blond hastily wiped at his face and his glasses with his hands in an effort to dry himself, feeling his bangs stick wetly to his skin. He felt all kinds of amused and annoyed. Kuroo was laughing just a little too hard for his tastes.

“... die,” Tsukishima spat, launching himself at Kuroo. Kuroo made a halfhearted attempt at turning his body away, but he was too busy laughing to do much of anything. When Tsukishima's body came crashing against his own, Kuroo tipped backward and yelped as they crashed to the ground. The sprayer dropped from Kuroo's hand and landed sideways on the grass with a plunk. Tsukishima snatched it up and enjoyed the fear on Kuroo's face before he aimed and fired. Kuroo sputtered beneath him, his body jerking when the blast of water hit his own face.

“I'm not a flower,” Tsukishima heaved triumphantly, flinging the sprayer a good distance away, out of Kuroo's reach.

“That went up my nose!” Kuroo exclaimed, cupping his nose with his hands and pushing air from his nostrils in short bursts. Tsukishima laughed joyfully at his predicament, placing a hand on his chest and feeling it quake. Kuroo yanked his hands away from his nose, eyes flashing, and used them to prop himself up. Tsukishima didn't move an inch, even as Kuroo sat up and drew closer, even as the anticipation of what was to come made his head hum.

Kuroo had something planned, Tsukishima knew.

With jerky movements, Kuroo suddenly whipped his head back and forth, causing water droplets from his hair to fling against Tsukishima's skin. Tsukishima flinched, snorting a laugh and holding his arms up in defense. One of those arms was grabbed, Kuroo's rough palm wrapping around his wrist and bringing it close to his chest. Tsukishima's eyes snapped back to Kuroo's face at the movement, and that was all it took to realize just how close they were.

He was sitting on Kuroo's lap, where he'd fallen after tackling the man, straddling his waist. Their faces were awfully close, closer, now, than when Kuroo had first propped himself up. Kuroo's bronze skin was still wet and it made him near _glisten_ in the sun's rays. Tsukishima weakly attempted to move his wrist, but only succeeded in holding back a shiver at the callused palm brushing the soft skin of his arm. 

His laughter died on his lips, his heart thumping painfully against his chest at the realization. God, those dark brown eyes were _dancing_ with exhilaration. Tsukishima found it hard to breathe and impossible to look away, especially when Kuroo looked at him like _that_... playful and teasing and heated. 

“Ah, has it always been your plan to push me down like this?” Kuroo purred, leaning that much closer.

The words sent a flash of heat up Tsukishima's spine. It'd never been his _plan_ , (maybe his fantasy) but now that the idea was hanging between them, Tsukishima couldn't help but drop his gaze to Kuroo's smiling lips.

Smiling. 

Kuroo was enjoying this. Kuroo was flirting with him. Surely it wouldn't be a bad thing if...?

Then Kuroo's own gaze fell to Tsukishima's lips. It was only for a split second, before Kuroo was looking up at him again, but that split second was enough to snap Tsukishima's control. He gave in to the desire that had him reeling since Kuroo'd first started working in their yard and closed the distance between them.

It felt good, dragging his lips leisurely across the seam of Kuroo's own, resting his free, unsteady hand on Kuroo's chest. He felt Kuroo's chest swell and deflate beneath his fingers, felt the soft puff of air against his face as Kuroo breathed out. Then the raven moved, tilting his head to the side and reconnecting their lips.

The raven pressed forward, into the kiss, coaxing Tsukishima's lips to follow and oh, Tsukishima could definitely do this. Letting out the shaky breath of air he'd been holding in, Tsukishima slid his hand up the damp skin of Kuroo's neck, burying it in the messy raven strands. The temporary relief that being splashed with water had brought after a hard day's work in the sun was absolutely ruined by how hot his body was running now. He couldn't bring himself to mind much, though, more focused on the taste of Kuroo's mouth and the soft sounds left behind every time their lips parted for ever-so-brief seconds. Kuroo's fingers ghosted across Tsukishima's cheek, lingering at his jaw, and Tsukishima shivered at the touch. He leaned into it, tilting his head further to the side, daring to run his tongue along the softness of Kuroo's bottom lip. 

Kuroo hummed at that, the sound deep and breathless and the cause of all of Tsukishima's blood rushing south. Or maybe that was caused by Kuroo parting his lips and coaxing Tsukishima's tongue back out, deepening the kiss into something a little more messy and urgent. Tsukishima moaned into it, sliding his body closer, until their stomachs were flush against each other. He felt dizzy and hot- so hot- why were they outside, on his back lawn, in the blinding sun, instead of in his room, where it was cool and quiet and private-

Private.

Tsukishima backed away rather suddenly, taking a deep breath of air. He saw Kuroo's eyelids open rather lazily above flushed cheeks, and a crooked smile race across his face, and fuck, Tsukishima wanted to steal those lips again, grind closer, but-

Tsukishima's eyes flickered over to his house. Specifically, the windows. 

He really did not want to explain himself if either of his parents happened to see him making out with the gardener out on the lawn.

“... follow me,” Tsukishima said, clearing his voice when it came out a little raspy. He forced himself up on slightly wobbly legs, holding his hand out for Kuroo.

“... 'kay?” Kuroo replied, willingly taking his hand and getting off the grass, even as his eyes scanned Tsukishima for an explanation. Tsukishima held Kuroo's hand firmly and tugged him across the yard, back toward the shed in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho.


	7. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all my readers! ^3^

**Chapter 7**

It was with a rush of adrenaline that Tsukishima dragged Kuroo to the back shed. It wasn't a large building, but it was big enough to encase his family's riding lawnmower and a workbench. More importantly, it was big enough to hide in, and the windowless, sheet-metal walls provided shelter from any wandering eyes, whether they be from his own house or the neighbor's.

It was stuffy inside, the air hanging heavier and hotter in closed quarters. There was a smell of freshly-cut grass; the lawnmower hadn't been cleaned since its last use. Both were experienced as a passing thought, feet clumsily finding their way around each other and knocking into a toolbox and the edge of the workbench before Tsukishima backed Kuroo into a wall with a light thump. Kuroo was grinning the entire time he'd been manhandled, and while a sweaty, disheveled, wet, and grinning Kuroo was a sight that sent Tsukishima's stomach into knots, Tsukishima wanted to turn that grin into something a little more wrecked. Kuroo had been the subject of his fantasies since he first stepped foot into his yard, and now he was here, his heartbeat wild beneath Tsukishima's hands, clearly interested in Tsukishima's advances.

Tsukishima was going to take full advantage of the situation.

He wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, pressing against him, chest to chest, as he eagerly picked up where they'd left off on the grass of his backyard. Kuroo's lips parted so easily, kissing him back in a way that curled Tsukishima's toes and slipping his tongue into his mouth in a way that made his knees weak. Tsukishima could feel Kuroo's hands pressing against his hips, his fingers flexing in tandem with the way he'd hum sweetly every time Tsukishima did something he particularly liked. The sound was fuel to the fire. Kuroo's thumb was so close to the edge of his jeans, so close to brushing over the skin of Tsukishima's waist, but it never did, and that alone was driving Tsukishima just a little crazy.

One of those hands at his hip disappeared, and Tsukishima shivered at the light touch against his chin. His eyes fluttered open when Kuroo slowed the heated kisses, leaving two soft pecks against his lips before drawing back. It took Tsukishima a second too long in his aroused state to notice his glasses had fogged up, but Kuroo was there to rectify the situation, grabbing hold of and carefully pulling off his glasses. Tsukishima swallowed, watching with baited breath as Kuroo set them down on the workbench and grinned at him again.

“You are always full of surprises,” Kuroo teased, his dark eyes dancing with mirth. Tsukishima carded his fingers through the black locks on the back of Kuroo's neck and bit at the soft flesh of his own bottom lip.

“Good ones?” Tsukishima asked, eyes flickering between Kuroo's lips and his eyes.

“Still trying to figure that out,” Kuroo chuckled, low, tracing Tsukishima's jawline with his fingertips. Tsukishima leaned into the touch, every fiber of his being screaming to rectify those words. He followed that instinct in the next second, slipping a hand down between their bodies and cupping the bulge in Kuroo's jeans. He rocked his palm against the hardness he could feel, thrilled at the way the action knocked Kuroo's grin off-kilter and produced a sharp intake of breath.

“This part of you thinks so,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Oh,” Kuroo breathed distractedly, expression twisting into pleasure as Tsukishima continued to knead his restrained hard-on. Even though he was obviously enjoying the attention, he also looked... surprised, and it threw Tsukishima off-center for a moment. Did Kuroo not expect him to be so bold? Did Kuroo not have this kind of thing in mind when he kissed Tsukishima?

That thought sent a quiet panic through Tsukishima's chest. Not wanting to give Kuroo anymore time to think on the matter, Tsukishima closed the distance between them again. He kissed Kuroo slow and deep, and the brief panic was satiated when the kiss was returned. Sliding his hands up Kuroo's waist, he felt the cotton material of his tank catch and bundle atop his hands. He tugged, and Kuroo got the message, disconnecting their lips and pulling the tank over his head. Tsukishima's hands immediately fell to Kuroo's chest, tracing over his well-defined torso. Tsukishima already knew Kuroo had a nice body, but it looked even better beneath his hands.

He let his fingers fall lower and lower, feeling Kuroo's stomach tremble in the slightest, and then hooked two fingers into the top of Kuroo's jeans. Tsukishima leaned in close, fingernails lightly scraping against Kuroo's skin and eyes hooded.

“Let me suck you off,” Tsukishima pleaded, his lips barely brushing against Kuroo's as they formed the words. He'd fantasized about it before, falling to his knees on the grass feeling the hot sun on his face as he swallowed around Kuroo's cock. Their environment was a tad different from his fantasies and the concrete floor would probably hurt his knees, but no matter.

“That-” Kuroo replied, but due to a thick throat, the word was broken. Tsukishima smirked when he had to clear his throat, loving the effect he had on the other. The gardener looked almost at war with himself, eyes darting toward the open shed door and back to Tsukishima's fervent gaze. Tsukishima concluded the surprise that flickered across Kuroo's face earlier must be because of their location. Kuroo suddenly chuckled, the sound winded and laced with what Tsukishima could only assume was resignation. “That... sounds amazing, but...” Tsukishima undid the button on Kuroo's pants. “I've been working outside all day...” He carefully slid the zipper down. “... and we kind of left the water on?”

“Don't...” Tsukishima started, slipping his hand down the front of Kuroo's underwear. He didn't think anything could feel hotter than he felt already, but Kuroo's cock burned in his palm. He took in the soft sound of pleasure, catching the plush flesh of Kuroo's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling as he finished with a slightly muffled, “... care.”

The groan that followed was certainly not soft. It was a rumble from deep inside Kuroo's chest, and Tsukishima found both sides of his face encased by Kuroo's calloused hands, drawing him into an open-mouthed kiss. This kiss was more hungry than any they'd shared before, and Tsukishima felt almost dizzy from the heat and the arousal and the way Kuroo was tilting his head any way he wanted it to lick into his mouth. Trying to breathe through his nose as much as possible and feeling sweat beading along his forehead, Tsukishima attempted to keep a rhythm with his hand, stroking up and down, flicking his thumb over the head of Kuroo's admittedly sizable cock. It was a hard thing to do, though, when Kuroo's pants and underwear hadn't been properly pulled down and Kuroo himself was dominating his mouth. As uncoordinated and messy as it was, Tsukishima just wanted more of it.

The large hands framing his face left and reappeared on his waist. But this time, those hands gripped his hips and pulled, and Tsukishima found himself being tugged in a semi-circle, until Kuroo was the one with Tsukishima against the wall. Hard metal against his back, Tsukishima shuddered when Kuroo's hands slid up his torso, holding his arms up so the raven could dispose of his shirt. The heat was only marginally better without the material.

“Then let's do it this way...?” Kuroo asked, hands jittery as they unbuttoned and unzipped Tsukishima's pants. Tsukishima tried to catch his breath as he looked down at the sight, but he seemed to have lost it all again when Kuroo wrapped a fist around his length. He was maybe a little remorseful that he couldn't taste him, but the feel of Kuroo's hand alone was better than he ever could have fantasized. And then Kuroo was pressing his body closer, lining up their hips (thank the Heavens they were nearly the same height) and bringing their cocks together with a squeeze of his fist. Tsukishima whimpered at the contact, lying his hand loosely around Kuroo's wrist. He thought nothing of it at the time, strangely desperate to do _something_ with his hands, but as Kuroo's eyes flickered across his face, searching, Tsukishima realized the touch could be taken as a sign to stop.

“This is fine,” Tsukishima rushed out, rocking his hips into Kuroo's hand, as if to prove himself. The friction made his eyelids flutter. Kuroo must have felt it, too, because he moaned his appreciation and dragged his hand up and down their lengths. Sparks of pleasure shot up Tsukishima's spine with every brush, and it was almost pathetic how quickly precome beaded at his head. His hands roamed, fingers twitching over Kuroo's sweat-slicked skin for lack of anything better to do, hips canting into Kuroo's working hand and his mind going pleasantly white. 

“So good,” Kuroo sighed gruffly, his palm spreading their precome between them. The added slick made it even better, and Tsukishima tugged Kuroo's head forward into a breathless kiss. Their soft sounds of pleasure were swallowed my teasing lips and tongue, until Kuroo adjusted his grip and flicked his wrist faster, jolting Tsukishima's entire body. He broke the kiss abruptly, choking on a shaky moan.

“That- yeah-” Tsukishima managed, clutching at Kuroo's shoulders. He was barely able to register a smile, before the raven was leaning down and ghosting his lips along the side of the blond's neck. 

“You like it like this?” Kuroo asked, fist pumping them together. Tsukishima whimpered again, leaning against the other man, even if they were hot and sticky. He felt the tip of Kuroo's nose against the shell of his ear. “Going to come for me like this?”

Tsukishima was glad he was leaning on the wall of the shed, because he was pretty sure his legs would have given out.

“... close,” Tsukishima muttered, his breathing ragged. Kuroo kissed him, then, a short but sweet kiss. It was too difficult to continue kissing when they were fighting for air, so they lingered close, breathing into each others' mouths as their bodies shook and peaked.

Tsukishima was the first to lose it, opening his mouth in a silent gasp as his orgasm hit him, body trembling. He tilted his head back and let out little whines as Kuroo continued to pump him through orgasm, a pleasant tingling racing across his skin. The sound of Kuroo's heavy breathing catching forced Tsukishima to look again, and he was able to watch Kuroo hit his breaking point, face twisting in pleasure as wet come splashed between them. Tsukishima slumped more heavily against the side of the shed, Kuroo following suit and resting the sides of their heads together. 

Heavy panting filled the shed. Tsukishima basked in the tingling feeling for as long as he could, half-lidded eyes staring at nothing on the other side of the shed and Kuroo's hair tickling his cheek. It was hot... so hot. Tsukishima felt incredibly flushed and could taste the salt of his sweat on his lips.

Regardless, he felt immensely satisfied.

He snapped to attention when Kuroo moved, pushing himself off the wall and making eye contact with Tsukishima. It didn't last long, though, before those dark brown eyes dropped, searching the ground. Tsukishima watched as Kuroo stepped back and bent over to retrieve his shirt.

“Here,” Kuroo said, taking the initiative to bunch up the shirt and wiping it gently over Tsukishima's stomach, cleaning up the mess.

“But-” Tsukishima protested.

“I always have spare shirts in my truck. It's not uncommon for me to get a little messy on the job,” Kuroo explained, wiping himself down as well. A slow little smile quirked the corners of his lips up, and he looked up at Tsukishima. “This is a different kind of messy, though.”

Tsukishima found himself smiling back, but shook his head a little and busily pulled his underwear and pants back up. He found himself observing Kuroo again once he was done, his fingers fidgeting at his sides. He'd had fun. It felt amazing. But now that everything was said and done, there was a nervous energy in the air, one that left Tsukishima feeling unsure. He was once again the son of Kuroo's employer confronted with a ridiculously handsome man, and it was amazing how a burst of confidence could turn make you absolutely fearless for one moment in time. But today had been so perfect that Tsukishima would be damned if he let it end on a sour note.

“Can I kiss you?” Tsukishima blurted. He felt his face heat up immediately. What a stupid thing to ask when he'd just stolen so many of them. But that was then, and this was now, when that was over, and Tsukishima needed to know if it could continue.

Kuroo grinned.

“Don't think I'd mind,” Kuroo teased. Tsukishima resisted the urge to wack him in the head and went in for another kiss instead. It was... nice, unhurried, so different after they'd been so frantic before. Tsukishima liked it. He liked it a lot. So much that he couldn't help but huff with Kuroo pulled away, and frowned when Kuroo chuckled at him for it. He felt Kuroo's hands slip into his. “Hey... there's this bar in town that has live bands on Saturday nights. Is that something you'd be interested in?”

“... bands that play your music?” Tsukishima asked, skeptical. Kuroo's smile widened.

“I have to get you to appreciate good music somehow,” Kuroo gushed. Tsukishima tsked at him. “But no, I mean I guess there could be, but they play a lot of stuff?”

Kuroo looked so hopeful that Tsukishima couldn't resist.

“I reserve the right to leave if my eardrums start to bleed,” Tsukishima proposed. Kuroo's laugh was unrestrained and brought another smile to Tsukishima's lips.

“Deal,” Kuroo said happily, pressing their foreheads together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be coming less frequently from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. The Not-Date

**Chapter 8**

The days, though few, that led to Saturday were a blur. Tsukishima accomplished very little, other than his mind replaying the events in the cramped and hot shed like a broken record. It left him flustered and aroused more than he'd like to admit, and he hoped his mom wouldn't question the longer-than-normal showers he'd been taking.

Yamaguchi had shown up on Friday evening, looking like he was on cloud nine. Tsukishima was ashamed to admit he'd forgotten all about his best friend's coffee date with Yachi until Yamaguchi had mentioned her name, but he rolled with it. As his expression suggested, everything had gone well, and they had exchanged phone numbers, anticipating a second date. Tsukishima was happy for him, up until Yamaguchi decided to make a comment about how Tsukishima should 'personally thank' Kuroo, complete with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

Tsukishima had thrown a pillow at his face, schooling his expression into wry exasperation. 

He _could_ tell Yamaguchi about the scandal in the shed. He _could_ tell Yamaguchi that he was meeting Kuroo the following day on what was not explicitly stated as, but could be, a date. Yet, something was holding him back from doing so. He kind of liked the idea of this thing with Kuroo being their little secret. Which was why, when Yamaguchi suggested he spend the night, Tsukishima had to think fast. His excuse of beginning to feel ill was not original or convincing in the slightest. Tsukishima was sure that it only worked because Yamaguchi never had to be suspicious of Tsukishima before. The blond had always been straight-forward and open with his best friend, so when Yamaguchi bid him a good night and told him to feel better, he said a quick apology in his mind. It was the only way, though, because if Yamaguchi saw him getting dressed up the following day, he was sure the freckle-faced boy would not leave him be until the truth came out.

Unfortunately, he did not have the luxury of his mother leaving the house after a sorry excuse.

“Where are you going?” Reina asked, eyeing Tsukishima as he reached into the fridge for the lemonade. It was four-thirty, and she was at work cooking dinner. Tsukishima had spent longer than normal up in his room, in front of his mirror, making sure he looked his best. How good Kuroo looked at the movie theater kept popping into his head, and if Kuroo was going to be at the bar looking anything like he had then, Tsukishima had his work cut out for him. 

“Out with friends,” Tsukishima answered coolly, pouring a glass of the sugary liquid. 

“Well, you look handsome,” Reina replied. A quick glance at his mother as he took a gulp of lemonade proved there was some suspicion there. Tsukishima ignored it in favor of putting the pitcher back in the fridge. “Is that a new shirt?”

“Yeah. Have to wear it at some point,” Tsukishima said. He slipped his cell out from his back pocket. No new texts, but the time said he had about ten more minutes before he had to leave. There was a nervous anticipation buzzing along his skin at the thought of seeing Kuroo again. “I'll probably be back late tonight.”

“Mm. Just give me a call if you'll be past ten, please,” Reina directed. Thinking that was the end of the conversation, Tsukishima shuffled toward the staircase. “Who are the friends?”

Tsukishima paused at the edge of the staircase, frowning. When he turned back to his mother, though, it was with a shoulder shrug.

“Some friends from high school wanted to meet up,” Tsukishima said. Reina nodded her head as she stirred whatever it was she was making in a large bowl. Then her eyes rose, and she smirked when she met his gaze.

“Is there someone in this group of friends you're trying to impress?” Reina asked. Tsukishima felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Mom,” was all Tsukishima said, urging her not to pursue the topic. Reina continued to look mischievous.

“What? You're wearing cologne, honey. It smells great, by the way,” Reina commented with a chuckle. 

“A guy can't wear cologne?”

“A guy can wear cologne whenever he wants to. You don't usually wear cologne, or dress that nice.”

“Right. Well, I'm going to grab my stuff and get out of here.”

“Kei,” his mom spoke again, and Tsukishima flinched, stopping with one foot hovering over the next step. “You would tell your mother if you're dating someone, wouldn't you?”

Tsukishima's heartbeat picked up and he jogged up the stairs.

“I'm not dating anyone!” Tsukishima called back. 

It wasn't a lie. He wasn't dating Kuroo. They had just... fooled around, once. And were hanging out tonight. That couldn't be considered dating, at least not yet. 

He found himself lingering on the thought as he gathered his wallet and keys. To date Kuroo... was that the end goal, here? It'd probably be difficult, given Tsukishima was going back to college after summer was over. Did Tsukishima even want a boyfriend? Maybe that was something a normal person would have considered first, but all Tsukishima had been focused on was his attraction to the gardener, so details like that hadn't mattered. In the days after the make-out (and more) session in the shed, Kuroo and he had texted here and there, and while there were definitely some flirty comments thrown into the mix of jabs and curious questions, the messages remained tame. Tsukishima wasn't sure how these things worked, and he knew ruminating over them in his room wasn't going to help the matter, so he pushed those thoughts from his mind and determined he'd let the cards land where ever they may.

Following the directions Kuroo had provided via text, Tsukishima found his way around town until he was standing in front of a brick building with the right address. It was located in a part of town that Tsukishima had never been to... not exactly a part of town Tsukishima felt threatened to be in, but definitely more worn down. After taking a moment to wipe his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans, Tsukishima made his way inside.

It was a fairly small establishment, not very wide, but elongated. There was a bar to the left and a stage toward the very back, and the lighting was dim, other than the bright lights that lit up the stage. Two crew members were on that stage, looking to be checking the equipment. Tsukishima took his eyes off the entertainment so he could scan the bar, looking for a messy mop of hair.

He couldn't find Kuroo, at first. For a small place, there were quite a lot of bodies filtering around, and when the sound of the door opening came from behind him, Tsukishima had to step aside to let the newcomer through. He backed himself into a pinball machine, feeling a little awkward at being in a new, crowded place by himself. The thought of getting here first hadn't occurred to Tsukishima. He wondered if he should just grab a table. If they were here to listen to the music, he could probably snag a table closer to the stage.

As he took a step toward the tables, laughter filled the bar, prompting him to look over. It was only because a patron had ducked their head down low to laugh that Tsukishima was able to see Kuroo, now, sitting at the bar and aiming a toothy grin at the bartender. Tsukishima paused again, observing. 

Kuroo looked good. Amazing, even. Of course he did. But what got Tsukishima's attention even more than that was how at-ease and carefree Kuroo appeared to be, having animated conversation with the people around him. It may have been an odd thought, but it looked like he belonged there. Tsukishima had never seen him around others besides Yachi, which hardly counted because there was little interaction in a movie theater. After weeks of Kuroo trapped in the world of Tsukishima's yard, it fully hit him that there was so much more to the gardener than what Tsukishima had seen. The blond wasn't self-centered enough to think he was the center of Kuroo's universe, but it was jarring none-the-less.

Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this. 

Was this a date? Did he want it to be a date?

Kuroo turned, and their eyes met. That grin was suddenly directed at him and Tsukishima felt a squeeze at his heart. He watched the raven grab his beer from the counter, say a few words of farewell, and saunter over. It wasn't until Kuroo was standing in front of him that he snapped out of it, realizing it was pretty stupid of him to have stood there the entire time.

“Hey, stranger,” Kuroo greeted casually. The nickname quirked the corner of Tsukishima's lips. They were far from strangers anymore.

“I'm going to need one of those if I'm going to make it through the night,” Tsukishima commented, nodding at the beer in Kuroo's hand. 

“Ouch,” Kuroo drawled. “I hope that was a dig at the music and not at me.”

“Guess we'll see,” Tsukishima said with a shrug.

“Sass Master strikes from the beginning,” Kuroo sighed.

“Don't call me that,” Tsukishima said immediately. Kuroo fucking winked, how was he so attractive doing that corny shit, and turned toward the bar.

“Let's get you one, then,” Kuroo invited. There was a split second of hesitance before Tsukishima followed him over.

With a cold beer bottle cradled in his hand, Tsukishima found himself sitting at one of the center tables with Kuroo right beside him. The raven had moved his chair upon arrival, so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Tsukishima understood as soon as the first band began playing; the music was loud and it would be hard to hear each other otherwise. Still, it made him hyper aware of the other man, each movement a brush to his shoulder and their faces awfully close every time Kuroo leaned in to say something. It was intimate, but just like Kuroo's texts had been, always tame. 

It left Tsukishima _anticipating_.

“The drummer's good,” Kuroo commented on the third band to play on stage. “I miss playing the drums.”

“You played?” Tsukishima asked, turning curious eyes to the man next to him. 

“I had a set of drums when I was a teenager. Mom absolutely hated them. Made too much racket,” Kuroo said with a scowl. Tsukishima chuckled at the sour look. 

“Sounds like you weren't very good,” Tsukishima teased.

“Hey. I was decent,” Kuroo defended himself. “... but I'm not up there, so.”

“Mm. Your green thumb won out,” Tsukishima said, taking a drink.

“Eventually. As a kid, I actually killed my mom's precious houseplant.”

“Really?”

“May Peanut Butter rest in the pieces I tore it up in.”

Tsukishima nearly choked on his beer.

“Your houseplant had a name? And it was Peanut Butter?” Tsukishima asked, his lips wobbly as he tried to stop a laugh. At Kuroo's chirp of a 'yep', Tsukishima found himself leaning into Kuroo's shoulder and letting out the laugh.

“I was a little shit. Was angry at her and took it out on the plant. She thought it was appropriate that I learn how to properly care for them to teach me a lesson.”

“So you're a gardener today because of a plant named Peanut Butter,” Tsukishima snorted, shoulders still jumping with mirth. He didn't know why he found that fact so particularly funny, but he was tickled. Kuroo grinned at him as he laughed, and Tsukishima felt Kuroo's arm wrap around the back of his shoulders.

“Precisely. Also, you are super cute when you laugh,” Kuroo complimented. Despite feeling his face heat up, Tsukishima tossed him an exasperated look.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima murmured, looking back up at the stage and taking another drink.

“Hey, you told me to flirt with you, didn't you?” Kuroo asked, squeezing at his shoulders and leaning in closer. Tsukishima was so aware of him it was ridiculous. He turned back toward him, their noses centimeters apart.

“No need to flirt when you already have me where you want me,” Tsukishima answered, so low that he wondered if Kuroo had heard over the beat of the music.

“Do I?” Kuroo asked, something flashing across his eyes that sent Tsukishima back to that moment in the shed and made him aware the raven had definitely heard. The mood shifted and the anticipation Tsukishima had felt earlier spiked, especially when Kuroo's fingers gently brushed the nape of his neck. It sent goosebumps across Tsukishima's skin and made him swallow.

“I guess I do still owe you that blowjob,” Tsukishima whispered in their little space, resting a hand against Kuroo's upper thigh. Kuroo stared at him for a moment that felt longer than it actually was, before biting at his lower lip and turning back toward the stage. Tsukishima felt smug, knowing the effect he'd just had and finishing his third bottle of beer. He relished in the fingers that continued to play with the hairs at the back of his neck and left his hand on Kuroo's thigh.

He lost track of how many bands came on stage after that. He was a little more focused on the heat of Kuroo's body and the way Kuroo kept glancing at him than on the music, anyway. It was amusing, in a way. It almost seemed like Kuroo was at war with himself on whether or not to jump Tsukishima's bones. Tsukishima would have no qualms... they couldn't do anything racy in the middle of a bar, of course, but Tsukishima wouldn't be too terribly against unzipping jeans in his truck or...

He'd be the one jumping Kuroo if the guy didn't make a move. He kind of hoped not, though, because he was the one who dragged Kuroo to the shed. Some reciprocation would be nice.

“Are you tired?” Kuroo asked after Tsukishima yawned. Tsukishima shook his head.

“Not especially,” Tsukishima answered truthfully. The beer was giving him a nice buzz and the band on stage was currently playing a soft song. He'd blame the yawn on that.

“... got anywhere to be tomorrow?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima blinked and turned to look at him.

“... are you trying to ask me out again?” Tsukishima responded. 

“Not exactly?” Kuroo answered. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and Kuroo's eyes flickered away before returning. “So?”

“... not that I know of,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo's fingers brushed his neck again and Tsukishima tried hard not to lean into it.

“Deck me if I'm way too forward in asking this, but any chance you want to go to my place after this?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima smiled, giddy at the prospect and tempted to laugh at the thought of Kuroo being 'too forward' after the stunt he'd personally pulled. He leaned forward, tilting their lips together in a kiss that once again brought him back to the shed. When he pulled back, it was with Kuroo's bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

“Can we go now?” Tsukishima asked. 

After being wrapped in Kuroo's warmth for a good portion of the night, it felt cold when the raven's arm slid away. Tsukishima knew, though, that it would only be a temporary feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! So thankful for all the wonderful comments and kudos!


	9. The Plants Have Eyes

**Chapter 9**

Tsukishima squinted at his bright cell phone screen in the darkness of Kuroo's truck.

'Staying the night with a friend. Will be back tomorrow afternoon.'

He hit send and put the phone on silent, content with the fact he'd checked in with his mother before ten, as promised.

“Home sweet home,” Kuroo said as they pulled into a parking lot. Tsukishima looked through the windshield at the apartment building. “Hope you weren't expecting something extravagant like your house.”

“Nothing can be as small as my college dorms,” Tsukishima dismissed as the vehicle came to a stop. Kuroo cut the engine off.

“Yeah? How's dorm life?” Kuroo asked as they got out of the truck. 

“That depends on your roommate,” Tsukishima answered, shutting the passenger-side door and taking a step up onto the sidewalk before stopping. Kuroo would have to take the lead because he didn't know where he was going. He also enjoyed the moment of stillness, watching the yellow lighting on the side of the apartment building play with shadows on Kuroo's face as he rounded the truck.

“Then how have your roommates been?” Kuroo prompted.

“First year was a blessing. He was some party-goer who was never there. Second year roommate was really annoying, and last year's roommate was just as annoying,” Tsukishima explained as he followed Kuroo up the outside stairs. Kuroo laughed.

“Somehow, I get the impression you're hard to please,” Kuroo said, flashing a smile over his shoulder. “What's your major?”

Tsukishima was going to make a remark to being hard to please, but the next question cut it short. He couldn't imagine how these things were interesting to Kuroo, but he found he didn't much mind answering them.

“Business,” Tsukishima answered as they came to the second floor landing. Kuroo's keys jingled as he chose the one that would unlock his apartment.

“Hm. Somehow suits you.”

“Does it?” Tsukishima asked. “It was my dad's suggestion. Multiple career avenues, and all that. I'd do something with paleontology otherwise.”

Kuroo had inserted the key into his front door, but stopped.

“Paleontology? Like... the dinosaur fossil stuff?” Kuroo asked. He looked so surprised that Tsukishima almost felt self-conscious about his own words. 

“There's more to it than that, but sure?” Tsukishima said, shrugging his shoulders and eyeing Kuroo searchingly. He wouldn't say the building tension from the bar was gone, but it had certainly mellowed out since their departure. Tsukishima was expecting more of an exciting entrance... kissing and groping and suggestive words until they fell into Kuroo's sheets. Instead, he found himself being dragged along at Kuroo's pace, which wasn't bad, but maybe a little confusing.

“Don't they go out on digs and stuff? You seem more like a homebody,” Kuroo spoke, eyes traveling down Tsukishima's body and back up again. The grin was resurfacing.

“My skin wouldn't like it, but I'm not against being outside,” Tsukishima answered. He was more against being with large crowds of people than the outdoors themselves, though scorching hot weather was not exactly his idea of an invitation, either.

“Just wear one of your mom's hats and you'll be fine,” Kuroo teased, finally unlocking the door.

“Ha. Ha,” Tsukishima laughed dryly. He'd almost forgotten having to wear that wide-brimmed hat in front of Kuroo. Embarrassing.

Kuroo opened the door and gestured for Tsukishima to follow him inside. The flick of a light-switch allowed Tsukishima to see, and he glanced around the room as he took off his shoes in the doorway. It was definitely larger than his dorm, tidy but unquestionably lived-in, and... full of plants.

Well, not _full of_ , but there were definitely multiple house plants, bigger ones lining the walls and smaller ones on the entertainment center and the counter separating the living room from the kitchen.

“... I have one question,” Tsukishima said, his socked feet now on the carpet. Kuroo was busy unloading his pockets and setting the items on a small stool near the front door, but looked over questioningly. “Are any of these things named Peanut Butter?”

Kuroo's eyes lit up and his laughter seemed to bounce off the walls of the apartment.

“No. No, another plant will never get that honor, so long as I live,” Kuroo said with a dramatic hand to his chest. Tsukishima snickered. “And don't call them _things_. You'll upset them.”

“Oh my God. This again. Please don't tell me you're some wacko who talks to plants,” Tsukishima drawled.

“It's been proven that if you sing to your plants, they'll grow faster,” Kuroo said, way too seriously. Tsukishima snickered again.

“I can't believe this. You're a complete dork,” Tsukishima accused.

“And what does the _paleontologist_ want to drink?” Kuroo asked pointedly, making his way to the kitchen. Tsukishima was too amused to be offended, following Kuroo into the kitchen.

“What do you have?” Tsukishima asked.

“No sugary sweet lemonade, sadly,” Kuroo answered, opening the fridge. Peeking over the raven's shoulder, Tsukishima could see orange juice and milk, and not much else. True bachelor pad.

“I'm not really thirsty,” Tsukishima replied. He wasn't prepared for the snort that answered him.

“The hell you aren't,” Kuroo muttered, just loud enough for Tsukishima to hear. 

“Excuse me?” Tsukishima asked, narrowing his eyes and trying to keep his grin at bay.

“Hm?” Kuroo asked, throwing an innocent look over his shoulder before bending down to grab at the orange juice. 

“You just said something-”

“I didn't-”

“-about me being thirsty-”

“But you said you weren't,” Kuroo said, raising his eyebrows. Tsukishima had half the mind to kick him and half the mind to kiss him. The turmoil must have shown on his face, because Kuroo started laughing again. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a cup, pouring himself some orange juice. “It's okay if you're fickle. I'm kind enough to let you share mine.”

Scratch either idea, he was going to _choke_ this guy and his smug face. As Kuroo was putting the juice back in the fridge, he yanked the cup and took three steps back.

“You're sweet. I'll take this, then,” Tsukishima taunted.

“Hey. I said I'd share, not let you take the whole thing,” Kuroo said, shutting the fridge and swiveling on his heel. The way those dark brown eyes flickered down toward the cup, Tsukishima tensed, ready to spring at the first sign of movement.

“But your such a kind guy. You won't mind, right?” Tsukishima simpered, bringing the rim of the cup to his lips and tilting it. He was prepared for the orange-y flavor. He was not prepared for the solid bits inside. Swallowing quickly, he curled his lip up and glared at the cup as if it had personally offended him. “You get orange juice with pulp?”

“Wha- of course I do! It's the best kind!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima groaned and held out the cup. Slightly confused, Kuroo took it.

“I can't believe I was seduced by a pulp-loving plant conversationalist,” Tsukishima muttered dramatically, shaking his head as he made his way back to the living room.

“Excuse me!” He heard Kuroo yell from behind him, followed by a thump that was surely the cup being set down and the scurrying of footsteps across the floor. “I can't believe I let a sassy, dinosaur-chasing, pulp-hater in my apartment!”

“Oh my God,” Tsukishima muttered, leaning against the arm of Kuroo's couch and waiting for the raven to get close enough so he could grab at the material of his t-shirt. He looked up behind the frames of his glasses and tugged at the t-shirt. “Please kiss me so I can find you attractive again.”

Kuroo guffawed, his eyes crinkling at the edges. 

“You never stopped. You're just trying to find excuses to get me to kiss you,” Kuroo goaded, giving into the pull at his shirt and leaning down. He placed open palms against the arm of the couch, boxing Tsukishima in with his arms. They were now at eye-level. Tsukishima didn't let go of his shirt.

“Isn't that why you invited me to your house?” Tsukishima asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I mean, I wouldn't be opposed,” Kuroo said, looking thoughtful. “If it makes you any less thirsty.”

Tsukishima frowned.

“I am not thirsty,” Tsukishima griped.

“Mhm. _Can we go now_?” Kuroo said, mimicking Tsukishima's words from the bar. Tsukishima felt his face flush. The embarrassment doubled when Kuroo's expression resembled a cat that caught the canary. 

Infuriating.

Exhilarating.

“You still invited me,” Tsukishima mumbled, knowing all-too-well that it was a pathetic come-back, but the turn in conversation had effectively muddled his brain and Kuroo was too close. It was distracting. What Tsukishima really wanted to do was kiss the other man, but it almost felt like he'd be giving in if he did. It also felt like Kuroo could read his thoughts with the way he was smirking at him so intently.

“Guess I did,” Kuroo agreed with a barely perceptible nod. His eyes flashed down to Tsukishima's lips and up again. It did funny things to Tsukishima's insides and prompted him to move the slightest millimeter closer. “... but that was before I found out you don't like pulp.”

Tsukishima blinked, his mind a little slow in processing the fact Kuroo was still insistent on teasing him instead of kissing him, what the hell-

He narrowed his eyes and gripped Kuroo's shirt tightly, falling back against the couch, Kuroo toppling on top of him. The raven scrambled his limbs to accommodate, laughter stuttering in his chest. As cute as the sound was, Tsukishima made it his sole mission to smother it.

It was just a tad uncomfortable, the position they'd landed in. Tsukishima's legs were much too long to be scrunched in as they were, and Kuroo wasn't exactly lightweight, resting atop him. Still, it was immensely satisfying to have Kuroo's lips trapped in a kiss, even if the raven kept smiling against him. He kicked against the arm of the couch, pushing his body back to a more comfortable spot with his fingers laced behind Kuroo's head and tugging him along with. Kuroo followed without a fight. It was warm, like this, with Kuroo surrounding him and coaxing his mouth into play. It was a warmth different from the sweltering heat of the shed, though. More of a soft, light kind of warmth that made Tsukishima feel almost floaty. He liked it, sighing into Kuroo's mouth and arching his torso up when Kuroo's hand slid up his side.

He unlaced his fingers, dragging the tips down Kuroo's neck and chest until they rested at the top of Kuroo's pants. Breaking their kisses, Tsukishima took a deep breath in through his mouth, slitting his eyes open to look up at Kuroo. He waited until their gazes locked to speak.

“Want that blowjob now?” Tsukishima asked, his voice low between them. He gently scraped his fingernails against the skin of Kuroo's stomach. Kuroo regarded him for a moment, eyes jumping from one pupil to the next, before another smile graced his lips. He shook his head and then leaned down, running his lips against the soft skin of Tsukishima's neck.

“Maybe later,” Kuroo said, trailing kisses down the length of Tsukishima's neck. Even as the surprise set in, Tsukishima couldn't help but tilt his head so Kuroo would have easier access.

“... did you really just turn down a blowjob?” Tsukishima asked, mystified as he stared up at Kuroo's apartment ceiling.

“Didn't turn it down,” Kuroo denied. He took a patch of skin into his mouth and sucked, making Tsukishima's body jolt. The smallest sound of pleasure escaped his lips, and he frowned at the chuckle he got in response. Kuroo was lifting his head again, and Tsukishima's eyes darted back to his face. “More like a rain check.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

“Why?” Tsukishima sighed. There was good reason for Kuroo to turn it down the first time, but now, in an air-conditioned, private place, he couldn't fathom why Kuroo would say no. It was actually frustrating.

“Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?” Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow. There was humor behind the statement, but Tsukishima detected a smidge of condescension. 

“A blowjob sounds like foreplay to me,” Tsukishima drawled. Kuroo had the gall to roll his eyes.

“Nah. You have to take your time,” Kuroo began. Tsukishima was suddenly hyper-aware of the warm, rough hands, reaching beneath his shirt and stroking at his skin. His stomach fluttered at the feeling, and that fluttering exploded into full-on knots when Kuroo leaned down against his bare chest. Lips never connected with his pale skin, though. Kuroo dragged the tip of his nose down Tsukishima's stomach, until he could place a peck against his belly-button. Kuroo's eyes caught Tsukishima's, and the position made Tsukishima all new kinds of warm. “Touch and explore and drive each other crazy until you literally can't keep your hands off.”

Tsukishima shivered, barely able to stop his body from squirming.

“... sounds more like torture,” Tsukishima said, voice even. Kuroo huffed and lifted himself again, an arm on either side of Tsukishima's head as he stared down. They were almost the same height – Tsukishima actually had a few centimeters on him – but in this position, Tsukishima felt inanely small.

“Well we've already done it your way. Now let's do it mine,” Kuroo proposed, cocking his head to the side and raising his brows. A stubborn part of Tsukishima wanted to argue. A cautious part of Tsukishima felt like running.

“Sure,” Tsukishima found himself saying. He rose his own eyebrows in provocation. “If you think you can keep me interested.”

The look on Kuroo's face was wicked. 

Tsukishima felt his heart beating through his ears as Kuroo dragged him toward his bedroom. 

It was kind of a perfect moment.

“Can't scar the plants by staying out here.”

And just like that, Tsukishima couldn't wait to kiss him silent again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say this chapter was SO FUN TO WRITE.
> 
> All of you are amazing <3


	10. Squirm

**Chapter 10**

Tsukishima couldn't think of another time he'd been so on edge and been so okay with it. He was almost certain every inch of his skin had been mapped out by Kuroo's large, rough hands. Almost as certain as he was that he could fall into a soft, easy sleep being lulled by sweetly lingering kisses, if it weren't for the fire churning in his gut, an insistent reminder that no matter how much he was enjoying the shower of affection, there was a more pressing _need_ chasing each movement.

Kuroo didn't seem to notice, even with his head between Tsukishima's thighs. He was more focused on driving Tsukishima absolutely _insane_ , brushing his lips across the soft skin of Tsukishima's inner thigh before sinking his teeth in and sucking-

The sound that escaped Tsukishima's lips was shameful. The way his body trembled was pathetic. A simple thing like that should not have that much of an effect on him, yet here he was, feeling like he could come from just one more flicker of Kuroo's deep brown eyes looking his way.

Kuroo was way too attractive for his own good. That's what Tsukishima had decided while rolling around in his bed. It was a thought that had occurred to him before. After all, Kuroo's good looks were what attracted Tsukishima in the first place; it's what had him watching out of his window like some kind of stalker. But it was more than just physical, now. Even Kuroo's personality was striking. He was easy-going and playful, offering a level of comfort that Tsukishima often couldn't build between himself and another person for months. That playfulness could easily turn into something darker, more charming and seductive, and Tsukishima loved it; sought for it.

“Don't you dare,” Tsukishima bit out. His body felt like a wound-up coil, ready for something, anything, anything except Kuroo to start leaving a trail of kisses up his torso, bypassing his aching cock, _again_. He swallowed roughly at the puff of hot air Kuroo's chuckle left above his belly-button.

“I'm not doing anything but riling you up,” Kuroo answered, looking up at Tsukishima with twinkling eyes.

“You've been riling me up for half an hour,” Tsukishima complained. It actually felt more like days. Good, so good, but not enough.

“I've been riling you up for weeks,” Kuroo corrected, looking way too cocky for his own good. Tsukishima had the urge to bury his hand into those thick raven locks and pull. 

“So stop,” Tsukishima huffed. Kuroo snorted a laugh and lifted himself. Tsukishima watched with unrestrained interest as Kuroo came closer, until their noses were centimeters apart and those broad shoulders loomed over him. He watched as Kuroo's darkened irises jumped, scrutinizing the curves and angles of Tsukishima's face, until they were suddenly too close and lips were covering his own. Tsukishima's eyelids slipped closed and he tilted his chin to return the kiss.

“What do you want?” Kuroo asked, lingering close. Tsukishima felt his heart jump at the words, thumping against his rib cage. 

“Do you have condoms? Lube?” Tsukishima asked, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's back and placing his palms flat on the warm skin of Kuroo's shoulder blades. Kuroo's grin grew wider.

“Giving up on the blowjob idea?” Kuroo asked with half-lidded eyes. He was proud, Tsukishima knew. He was proud that he'd managed to put Tsukishima at his wit's end with all his teasing, and Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to care.

“Rain check,” Tsukishima answered, fully intending to keep that promise. Sometime. Later. After Kuroo finally touched him, worked his way inside him, made him come. Tsukishima's skin burned at the thought, his fingers curling against Kuroo's back.

“We seem to keep putting that off,” Kuroo spoke lightly, scooting to the side of the bed to rummage through drawers.

“Don't even talk to me about putting things off,” Tsukishima sighed, taking advantage of the raven no longer holding him hostage under working hands and taunting lips to drag a hand down his side and wrap fingers around his hard cock. He gave himself a few slow tugs, easing the tension just enough to grant him momentary satisfaction. A quiet noise escaped his lips at the feeling. He didn't even realize he'd closed his eyes, but the silence lasting a few beats too long prompted him to reopen them and glance over at Kuroo. Kuroo had the drawer open, but there was nothing in his hands, and his eyes were on Tsukishima.

“It's absolutely illegal to touch yourself when I'm not watching,” Kuroo claimed, hastily going back to the drawer. Tsukishima laughed at the unexpected words.

“Illegal, hm?” Tsukishima asked, his lips still twitching. “Then you better hurry up before the cops bust in here and take me.”

It was dangerous to continue touching himself when he'd been on edge for so long. He pumped himself anyway, making a show of dipping his head back and spreading his legs, a little moan spilling from his lips. If he had to rile Kuroo up to get the man to hurry up and fuck him, he'd do it. He'd happily do it.

There was the unmistakable sound of a curse under breath, and then there was a hand jerking his arm away. Even if he'd had no intention of making himself come, the interruption was still disappointing.

“Wouldn't want that,” Kuroo said, his eyes narrowed. Tsukishima smirked through his shiver. “I'll make sure I take care of you.”

He did. His thick fingers left Tsukishima digging his nails into Kuroo's shoulders. They worked in and out of him, stretching him, coaxing his hips to rock into them. He was thorough, almost too thorough, to the point where Tsukishima felt winded, coiled again, trembling on the edge of something great. This time, Kuroo did notice, and seemed to be in a similar state himself. It was in the way his eyes glossed over and in the way his hands fumbled to get the condom on. It was in the way he grabbed at Tsukishima's hips, mouth parting open as he sank his cock into Tsukishima's wet and stretched hole. 

Beyond that, Tsukishima couldn't pay attention to all the little details about Kuroo. He was suddenly full, aching in the best of ways, and when Kuroo started to move, Tsukishima felt like all the breath had been taken from his body. It hadn't, if all his gasping and moaning had anything to prove. He could feel each drag rubbing him from the inside, making his body quiver and his cock smear wet precome across his stomach. He could also feel Kuroo's gaze, hot and looking directly at him. Tsukishima met that gaze once, as he raked his nails down Kuroo's sides and nearly choked at a particularly good thrust, but it was way too intense. Intimidating. Tsukishima felt something squirming inside of him at that look and it prompted him to flick his gaze downward, to where Kuroo's abs were working with each roll of his hips. It made him hotter, watching Kuroo's cock sink inside and pull back out, and Tsukishima moaned again, tightening his hold on Kuroo's sides and feeling his toes curl.

“So close- keep- yeah-” Tsukishima babbled. It was a little hard to tell with his mind swimming the way it was, but it seemed like those words had prompted Kuroo to go just a little faster, just a little harder, and Tsukishima saw white when he came, hard, onto his stomach. He rode out the waves of pleasure with short rolls of his own hips, trembling with his own orgasm and then continuing to tremble upon realizing Kuroo continued to fuck him through it. 

“Fuck. The way you tightened up was so good,” Kuroo breathed out, his hips jerky in their movements, a sure sign he was about to lose his composure. Tsukishima didn't have the energy in him to reply, but managed to meet Kuroo's gaze again under half-lidded and sated eyes. “Ah-”

It was the only sound Kuroo managed before he came.

The rest of the night was nothing like Tsukishima expected. Lying in the tangled heap of sweat and sex, he'd been ready to fall asleep and leave in the morning. However, Kuroo recommended a shower, which, upon moving and feeling the dried up come against his stomach, Tsukishima whole-heartedly agreed with. But the shower turned into a bath, a bath which they, two grown men, tried to fit in. They managed, but not without a couple bruises and a lot of laughter, laughter they tried to keep down because it was late and Kuroo said the walls weren't the thickest in his apartments. And again, Kuroo's hands were all over him, though this time, with the excuse to clean. Tsukishima decided to say nothing about a few not-so-innocent touches along the way.

Maybe it was the effect of being clean, or maybe it was the effect of being with Kuroo, or both, but by the time they got out of the tub, Tsukishima wasn't dead tired anymore. So when Kuroo suggested they watch a movie or two, Tsukishima agreed. He allowed himself to be wrapped up in Kuroo's sheets, wrapped up in Kuroo's arms, as they watched a movie on his iPad. The small screen was kind of inconvenient, but Kuroo's only television was in his living room, and they both agreed they liked the comfort of Kuroo's bed, especially when he'd changed the sheets to soft, fresh ones. Another thing to note about Kuroo, Tsukishima quietly snickered, was that the man was terrible at making his bed.

It was Kuroo who fell asleep first. Even though his back was to Kuroo, he had suspected when the other man's comments had faded out, and when the iPad Kuroo'd been holding up slipped down against the mattress, Tsukishima snorted. Gently, carefully, he extracted himself from Kuroo's hold and turned off the iPad, setting it atop his nightstand. He assessed the situation, given that Kuroo was sleeping in almost the center of the bed, and Tsukishima didn't want to wake him in his efforts to push him over. It was a rare moment where Tsukishima appreciated his thin stature, and he settled against Kuroo's warm body, relaxing when he was sure he wouldn't roll off the bed.

The last thing he remembered was listening to Kuroo's rhythmic breathing, feeling his chest go up and down beneath his hand.

\---

There was something bopping him in the nose, and he really did not appreciate it.

“Tsukishima.”

His name was whispered, but the voice was close. There was another bop against his nose, and he scrunched it up in response. Cracking an eyelid open, he immediately groaned at being assaulted by morning light and buried himself deep into the sheets surrounding him. There was a chuckle behind him. Tsukishima wondered why he didn't go ahead and push Kuroo to the other side of the bed last night, him waking up be-damned. The raven obviously had no qualms about waking him up!

“I'm about to make coffee,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima was grateful that he purposefully kept the volume down. He was a little surprised to feel Kuroo's lips on the soft spot beneath his earlobe, brushing over it in a kiss. “Do you want some? I'll bring a mug to you in bed.”

The intimacy, domesticity, the action brought made that squirming feeling reappear in Tsukishima's chest. He hid his frown in a pillow, feeling more awake.

“I'm more of a tea person,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Ah.. I don't have tea. I'd offer orange juice, but we both know how that'd end up,” Kuroo teased. 

“I forgive your trash taste in drinks and music,” Tsukishima drawled, braving another peek into the morning light. He waited for his eyes to adjust.

“Same,” Kuroo snorted. Tsukishima looked up and over his shoulder to see Kuroo's smirk. He held something out, and it took Tsukishima a few seconds to recognized his own glasses. He sat up and took them, slipping them onto the bridge of his nose. “I really don't want to rush you out, but I have some things I have to go get done while I have the day off work.”

Tsukishima nodded.

“Mom will be wondering where I am, anyway,” Tsukishima replied. He glanced across the room where he'd set his cell phone down. The text he'd sent was a little abrupt last night. He hoped he hadn't worried her.

“Speaking of, I'm not due to be at your house until Thursday, when I have to mow,” Kuroo started. He slipped a hand into Tsukishima's, and Tsukishima glanced down at their joined hands briefly. “I kinda want to see you again before then, if I can.”

Tsukishima smirked, eyeing Kuroo haughtily.

“Can't wait that long for that blowjob, hm?” Tsukishima asked.

“That's not-” Kuroo hurriedly said. Tsukishima felt delighted to see a flush of pink race across Kuroo's cheeks. “No, I have to work between now and then. I'm just asking for lunch, or something. Tuesday?”

Tsukishima's smugness dimmed.

“... I teach piano lessons on Tuesday,” Tsukishima replied.

“Wednesday?” Kuroo prompted. He looked determined, hopeful. Tsukishima's insides squirmed again.

“Sure,” Tsukishima found himself agreeing. Kuroo beamed.

“Okay, now go brush your teeth so I can kiss you goodbye without gross morning breath,” Kuroo said, giving him a shove. Tsukishima shot him a glare, but did as he was told, happy to find a packaged toothbrush in the bathroom. His clothes were wrinkly from having been thrown haphazardly on the floor, but he redressed himself and tried to smooth them out as best as he could. Kuroo offered him a ride home, which was great, because as they stepped out of the apartment complex, Tsukishima had no idea where they were. Even in the broad daylight, nothing looked familiar. It wasn't until the older buildings and chain-linked fences became freshly-paved roads and bright green shrubbery that Tsukishima could get his bearings.

He leaned into Kuroo with every intention to keep the kiss brief. After all, they were parked in his neighborhood, with his house the expanse of his front yard away. But it was so hard to think straight when Kuroo was leaning over the middle armrest, hand cradling the back of his neck and lips coaxing Tsukishima's apart. Kuroo was effectively turning him into a mess. 

It was with great reluctance that Tsukishima backed off, licking his lips and loving the way Kuroo's eyes tracked the movement. He leaned in again, bypassing Kuroo's lips to whisper into his ear.

“I'll see you Wednesday,” Tsukishima promised, slipping a hand between the other man's thighs, low enough to avoid his crotch, and squeezing. Hearing a swift inhale, Tsukishima smiled and backed away, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the passenger-side door.

“You're evil. Now I'm going to be thinking about you all day,” Kuroo chuckled, resting the side of his face on the steering wheel. Tsukishima got out and tossed him a look through the open door.

“You weren't going to anyway?” Tsukishima asked.

“ _Bye_ sass master,” Kuroo laughed.

“ _Bye_ plant whisperer,” Tsukishima huffed. He could have sworn he heard Kuroo's indignant, “Hey!” after he shut the door, but he didn't bother to stick around, attempting to keep his smile at bay as he made his way across the yard and to his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so so happy with the comments on the last chapter, you guys ;~; I was a little worried people would have been expecting the smut and then got a giant tease and would be put off, BUT YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.


	11. A Little or A Lot

**Chapter 11**

A soft melody flowed through the air, filling Tsukishima's house. Tsukishima should have been watching Takeru's fingers as they danced along the piano keys, creating the pretty music, like a good teacher would. Instead, he was standing behind his student, attention on his cell phone.

'Harvey's Pub for lunch? Should be able to get there around 12:15.'

It was the most recent text, of many, from Kuroo. During the day, his phone was silent, but come night, when the demands of gardening were few, Tsukishima couldn't even remember a time his phone had been this active. It left Tsukishima with a sense of satisfaction, knowing Kuroo's first thought was to text Tsukishima whenever he was free.

Sometimes the texts were full of banter, tossing insults back and forth. Sometimes they'd exchange music and comment on it. Once, Kuroo sent him a picture of a backyard he'd been working on. It was beautiful, but Tsukishima was careful not to inflate his ego too much. And sometimes, the texts got a little personal, a little indecent, but to Tsukishima's frustration, Kuroo was terribly good at side-stepping and turning the conversation over on its head. Tsukishima had actually contemplated taking a suggestive picture and sending it, because there was no way in hell Kuroo could side-step that, but he couldn't bring himself to. Sending nude pictures had the potential of opening cans of worms that Tsukishima didn't want to deal with. 

He may be a little infatuated with the gardener, but he wasn't stupid.

An abrupt noise made Tsukishima wince. He was just a tad late in realizing Takeru had slammed his hand on the keys, abruptly cutting off the melody.

“This part is hard!” Takeru exclaimed. Tsukishima could only see the back of his head from where he stood, but he could clearly imagine the pouty glare that the piano was being subjected to. It was an all-too familiar expression that ran in his family.

“Scoot,” Tsukishima ordered, slipping his cell in his back pocket. Takeru shuffled to the side, continuing to frown as Tsukishima took a seat and positioned his fingers. “Watch.”

Tsukishima purposefully slowed down the notes so Takeru could observe the way his fingers fluttered across the keys. He personally didn't think the part in question was very difficult, but maybe his long, slender fingers helped in that aspect. Tsukishima let Takeru try again, correcting as he went, when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. 

Tsukishima glanced toward the foyer, wondering if he should get it, until he heard hurried footsteps and saw his mother pass. He tried to listen, but he couldn't make out more than murmurs with Takeru playing right next to him. Then the phone rang, and he quickly saw his mother pass again, rushing to get the phone. Tsukishima smiled at the sight, flashing a fond look at the corner she'd disappeared around. She was always busy with something.

He hadn't even entertained the thought of whoever was at the door to still be in the house, until another person came into view. Tsukishima's eyebrows raised high at the sight of Yamaguchi, who smiled and waved before following Reina around the corner.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. What was Yamaguchi doing here, and why didn't he come talk to him?

Though discontented, Tsukishima spent the last fifteen minutes of the piano lesson being a dutiful teacher. When all was done, Takeru practically stumbled out of the house, yelling a hasty good-bye and something about his favorite cartoon coming on in five minutes. Tsukishima let out a sigh now that the bundle of energy was gone and made his way into the kitchen, where he, surprisingly, found Yamaguchi alone.

“Sounds like Takeru is getting better,” Yamaguchi commented. Tsukishima leaned against the island next to where Yamaguchi was sitting on a stool. 

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima asked.

“Just wanted to drop by... and tell you how my second date with Yachi went,” Yamaguchi said, perking up at the mere mention of the blonde. Tsukishima snorted.

“So you just want someone to brag to,” Tsukishima drawled. 

“Maybe a little,” Yamaguchi chuckled, maybe a little bashful. Tsukishima jerked his head toward the stairs and then started for them, knowing Yamaguchi would follow.

He wasn't disappointed.

In the safety of his room, they settled on Tsukishima's bed, Tsukishima taking his favorite spot right by the window. Apparently their second date went just as well as their first, and Yamaguchi got to meet Yachi's dog, a fluffy white Pomeranian that Yamaguchi swore he wanted to steal for himself. Tsukishima scoffed at the comment, knowing Yamaguchi could never actually steal a dog, but Yamaguchi insisted she was the cutest dog he'd ever seen. Tsukishima retorted that was probably because Yachi was the cutest dog owner he'd ever seen, and Yamaguchi's cheeks went pink.

“She is seriously cute,” Yamaguchi sighed, twiddling his fingers. “She gave me a hug good-bye and she felt so tiny in my arms that I was almost scared to hug back.”

“Are you talking about the dog or Yachi right now?” Tsukishima teased, holding up an arm when Yamaguchi swatted a pillow his way. “But a hug good-bye? You haven't even kissed?”

“Hey, it'll come when the time is right,” Yamaguchi insisted. 

“Mushy,” Tsukishima snorted. Yamaguchi huffed and hugged the pillow he'd swatted Tsukishima with in his lap.

“Oh, I also have a question for you,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima blinked, waiting. “Since when did you start making friends that weren't me?”

Tsukishima furrowed his brows.

“What are you talking about?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Exactly!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. He looked suddenly elated, pointing a finger at Tsukishima, accusatory. “So why did your mom text me on Saturday night thinking you were staying the night at my place because you told her you were staying the night with a friend?”

Tsukishima felt an initial rush of panic and hoped it didn't show on his face. He could tell his mom he was meeting up with old high school friends, but Yamaguchi would never believe such a thing. He knew Tsukishima, he knew that Tsukishima didn't hang out with just anyone. … maybe he had to give his mom more credit, too, now that he knew she automatically thought the friend he'd stayed with was Yamaguchi.

“... I ran into someone I shared a class with in college. They live around here. Small world,” Tsukishima muttered. Yamaguchi squinted.

“You're lying,” Yamaguchi said, matter-of-factly.

“It's not like I never socialize.”

“But to stay at someone's house?”

“It was late and they offered.”

“What's their name?”

“Aki.”

“And why have I never heard of this person before?”

“Why am I being given the third degree here?”

“Because you're hiding something and I want to know what it is,” Yamaguchi huffed. Tsukishima shuffled further back into the pillows on his bed, frustrated. There was no way Yamaguchi was going to let this go. 

“... I was with Kuroo,” Tsukishima confessed. Yamaguchi's eyes widened and he stared at Tsukishima for several seconds.

“... how did that happen?!” Yamaguchi hissed, leaning in. 

Right, Tsukishima had neglected to tell Yamaguchi much of anything about that relationship.

“It was the second time it happened, actually,” Tsukishima said with a small huff of air and a sardonic smile. Yamaguchi stared more.

“... did you actually _fuck_ the gar-rener!?” Yamaguchi screeched, the last part muffled after Tsukishima launched himself forward and slapped his hand over Yamaguchi's mouth.

“Shut _up_ ,” Tsukishima hissed, glancing toward the door, which was thankfully closed, but Yamaguchi's voice could travel when it went high enough. He winced when Yamaguchi slapped his hands away.

“Details. Now,” Yamaguchi ordered. Tsukishima sighed, but gave into the demand, spending the next while explaining how things had progressed between Kuroo and himself. He conveniently left out any raunchy specifics. He didn't think Yamaguchi would enjoy them as much as he liked to reminisce about them.

“... so I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow,” Tsukishima ended the story, fingers fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt. It felt a little awkward explaining the whole ordeal, even if it was Yamaguchi. Maybe because his freckle-faced friend wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot throughout it.

“A fantasy come true,” Yamaguchi snickered. “And a date tomorrow! I think he liiiikes you.”

Tsukishima frowned and shook his head.

“It's not a date,” Tsukishima insisted. “And it's not like that.”

“Seriously?” Yamaguchi asked. He looked at Tsukishima like he was disappointed in him. “The guy asked you out, twice. He definitely likes you.”

“It's a casual thing. I'm not looking for a boyfriend,” Tsukishima replied, dismissing the idea. Yamaguchi scrunched his nose up.

“Why not? Did his personality not match up with that hot bod?” Yamaguchi asked, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as his eyebrows jumped up and down. Tsukishima put a hand in his friend's face and pushed it away.

It wasn't that, Tsukishima mused. Kuroo's personality was... nice. Being around Kuroo was... fun.

Tsukishima just wasn't interested in having a boyfriend right now, period.

“... And Aki? Really? Did you just shorten your brother's name for lack of imagination?”

“... actually, autumn comes after summer, so...”

\---

Harvey's Pub was another establishment in a part of town Tsukishima wasn't familiar with. It was one of those places where peanut shells littered the floor. How messy.

Still, Tsukishima ventured inside. He was the first to arrive, this time, but was seated at a booth for no more than five minutes before Kuroo was joining him.

“Hey,” Kuroo greeted simply, sliding into the other side of the booth with a grin. It was obvious he'd been working, wearing an old tank and carrying the scent of sunscreen with him. Tsukishima took a moment to appreciate all the sun-kissed skin on display.

He took another moment to stare at that grin, realizing he'd definitely missed it.

“You're late,” Tsukishima replied.

“By like, two minutes,” Kuroo drawled, grabbing a menu. “If I knew I would be attacked, I would have brought flowers. Still nice to see you, though.”

Tsukishima snorted, even as the words echoed in his head and did funny things to his stomach. It was a little hard to decide what he wanted to eat with his stomach in knots. He shifted in his seat, trying to smooth over the awkward feeling. Yamaguchi's words came back to the forefront of his mind.

_He definitely likes you._

“I'll be right back with your drinks,” the waitress said, a pep in her step and a big smile aimed at Kuroo. Tsukishima couldn't even blame her. With his looks, Kuroo probably attracted attention every time he went out, especially when he was showing off his arms. She was a cute thing, with red curls that bounced when she walked.

“How'd the piano lessons go?” Kuroo asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. Tsukishima doubted he even noticed the bouncing curls.

He shifted again.

“Takeru is always a handful, but it went fine.”

“Should have ditched the lessons for me.”

“Are you telling me you'd be any more entertaining?”

“Am I not?” Kuroo asked, looking smug, like he knew the answer even if Tsukishima denied it.

“Maybe if we had more privacy,” Tsukishima muttered, knocking Kuroo's leg with his own beneath the table. Kuroo's grin widened.

“Here you are,” the waitress said, back with two perspiring glasses. She set them on the table. “Ready to order?”

Tsukishima took his straw from the package as he ordered a burger and fries. His fingers played with the rolled up paper wrapper as Kuroo ordered his own lunch. It was warm where their legs touched, and they stayed like that as the conversation continued, and through the delivery of their food. 

At one point, Kuroo reached for the bucket of peanuts situated at the edge of their table, and Tsukishima's nose scrunched up when he tossed the shells to the floor to join the rest.

At multiple points, Kuroo would check the time on his phone. It reminded Tsukishima that they had a limited amount of time with each other today, and that eating lunch was all they'd be doing.

Tsukishima wondered why Kuroo invited him out today.

Tsukishima wondered why he accepted.

Then the bill came.

“I got it,” Kuroo said, snatching the piece of paper before Tsukishima could. That unsettling feeling that had been sitting with Tsukishima throughout lunch tripled.

“No,” Tsukishima retorted, maybe a little too forcefully, if the way Kuroo's eyes snapped to him had anything to say. “It's not like this is a date. I'll pay for mine.”

It's what he truly felt. 

The words felt strange in his mouth, but it was the look on Kuroo's face that really did him in.

“... not a date,” Kuroo repeated, slowly. His eyebrows were furrowed as he regarded Tsukishima. “Then what is this?”

Frustration bubbled in his chest.

“I don't know? I was confused when you asked me to meet you here,” Tsukishima replied, defensive. This wasn't fair. Kuroo had never called it a date. Kuroo had never mentioned 'boyfriend'. There was no confession of 'I like you'. This whole thing started with physical attraction, jerking each other off in the shed, fucking in Kuroo's apartment, a promise of a blow-job... it wasn't supposed to mean anything more. Tsukishima didn't want it to mean more, because-

“... right. Okay,” Kuroo said, the words clipped and his expression scarily blank. He waved down the waitress. “Excuse me! I'm sorry, but could you split the bill?”

Tsukishima nibbled on his leftover fries. Kuroo didn't say anything, sipping at his soda, and there was an unmistakable tension surrounding their table, now, which only grew as silence continued between them. Waiting for their receipts was the longest wait of Tsukishima's life.

“I have to head back to work,” Kuroo spoke once the receipts had finally arrived. He stood, folding the receipt and slipping it into his back pocket.

“See you tomorrow,” Tsukishima replied, not bothering to get up. He continued to fiddle with the straw wrapper as Kuroo walked out, and then ripped it up into little pieces. He stared at the torn paper as he thought of the past weeks.

All the flirting.

All the texting.

Kuroo asking him out twice.

The way Kuroo had touched and teased and prolonged their night at his apartment together.

Tsukishima left Harvey's Pub with a heavy heart.

Turned out he was a _lot_ infatuated with the gardener, and he was _very_ stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> In case anyone didn't understand, 'Aki' is Autumn in Japanese.


	12. Ill

**Chapter 12**

“I feel like shit,” Tsukishima sighed, grabbing a cloth to clean his glasses. His movements were jerky, quick. He wasn't sure exactly when Kuroo would be showing up to mow their lawn and he wanted to be long gone before it could occur.

“Are you sick?” Yamaguchi asked, his voice filtering through Tsukishima's phone, which was lying on his dresser, on speakerphone. 

“No. I feel like I did something bad,” Tsukishima admitted, sliding his glasses over his ears and snatching his cell. He took it off speakerphone as he left his room and descended the stairs.

“... like, putting pineapple on pizza, bad, or the cops are going to come looking for you, bad?” Yamaguchi asked, obviously bewildered. Tsukishima couldn't blame him, considering he'd opened the call without even a hello. 

“Both,” Tsukishima answered, stopping in the foyer to slip on his shoes. A quick glance around showed no sign of either of his parents. He dived in a nearby drawer for a pad of paper and a pen to write a note.

“Tsukki, you're scaring me,” Yamaguchi replied. Tsukishima didn't have the heart to snicker at his friend's flat tone. He left the note on his mom's recliner and made his way out of the house. The outside heat immediately enveloped him.

“Can you meet me somewhere? The library?” Tsukishima asked, eyes darting around as he walked the expanse of his front yard.

“Are you hiding out?” Yamaguchi asked, a teasing lit to his tone.

“... basically,” Tsukishima said. There was a pause.

“Seriously, what is going on?” Yamaguchi asked, all traces of joking aside. Tsukishima frowned at himself. He was being unnecessarily dramatic.

“I'll tell you at the library. Can you meet me or not?” Tsukishima asked. He came to the sidewalk, eyes lingering on the space by the curb where Kuroo's truck had once been parked. It prompted his long legs to carry him more quickly.

“Yeah, of course, but I need to hop in the shower first?” Yamaguchi said. There was an underlying question, there, wanting to know if it was a true emergency or not. Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi would go bolting to the library no matter what if it were.

“That's fine. I'm going to try to snag the corner bean bag chair on the second floor,” Tsukishima replied. 

“Yeah, right,” Yamaguchi snorted.

\---

“Oh my God, you got the chair,” Yamaguchi said, eyes wide as he stared at the way his best friend was sunken in the cushy material. It was a massive red bean bag, the only one of its kind in the library, and therefore highly sought after. To actually get to sit on it was rare.

“I stared at the person who was on it until they got uncomfortable,” Tsukishima said with a shrug. Yamaguchi barked a laugh and then threw himself onto the bean bag, sinking in alongside Tsukishima.

“Only you,” Yamaguchi commented, shaking his head. He wiggled a little deeper to get comfortable, glancing around at the people reading books at the tables and the occasional person walking by with a Starbucks drink in their hand, before shifting his gaze back to his best friend. “So?”

“... you were right. He thought of it as a date,” Tsukishima sighed, looking terribly grumpy. Yamaguchi sent a quiet apology to whatever soul was sitting on the bean bag previously and had to endure the dark aura of his best friend staring them down.

“Not to say I told you so, but I told you so?” Yamaguchi said.

“I didn't want it to be a date,” Tsukishima grumbled. 

“Uh-huh,” Yamaguchi answered, raising a brow. “Why? You never answered me, you know... when I asked if his personality didn't match up with his looks?”

“His personality is fine,” Tsukishima dismissed.

“So he's hot, has a good personality, and is interested in you, and you don't want it to be a date?” Yamaguchi pushed.

“No,” Tsukishima said, resting his elbows on his bent knees and continuing to pout. Yamaguchi sighed.

“Okay. Then it's done, right?” Yamaguchi asked. The words hung in the air. Tsukishima didn't move, and Yamaguchi patiently waited for an answer. More people passed. One girl looked over at the bean bag chair longingly. The scent of coffee wafted from someone's cup, prompting Yamaguchi to start thinking about making a trip to Starbucks himself. Tsukishima's hand finally twitched.

“... I'm going back to college soon,” Tsukishima said.

“Mhm,” Yamaguchi hummed, to let Tsukishima know he'd heard. He watched his friend's face carefully. Years of being with Tsukishima had taught him to let the man think things through on his own. Confronting him about something he was seriously worried about would do nothing but raise walls around an already stubborn-as-hell personality.

“A long distance relationship would be a hassle. A relationship is a hassle as-is,” Tsukishima spoke, a little frown curling his lips. “He's interested in me now, but will he be when he can't see me for weeks?”

“... why don't you ask him that?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima tossed him a withered look, and Yamaguchi chuckled. “I think the biggest question here, Tsukki, is, do you like him?”

The blond turned away, again, and Yamaguchi hunkered down, ready to patiently wait again. However, he was interrupted.

“Yamaguchi?”

\---

Did he like Kuroo?

Tsukishima didn't have to think very long. The answer to that was a short and sweet. Yes. The answer to whether or not Tsukishima would be willing to put himself in a situation that left him vulnerable and unsure was less short and a lot less sweet. There was going to come a time where Tsukishima was going to find a part of Kuroo that he couldn't deal with, like most people in his life.

There was going to come a time where Kuroo would get tired of some aspect of Tsukishima's closed-off personality.

That was the beauty of casual relationships. They were all in good fun. 

It never ran that deep.

“Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima glanced up at the voice, seeing his best friend's head whip up from the corner of his eye.

“Yachi!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. “What are you doing here?”

“I actually volunteer here on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. My mom works here,” Yachi explained, hands cupped behind her back. Her smile was small, but endearing. She was so obviously happy that she'd run into Yamaguchi, too. Even so, she turned and made eye contact with Tsukishima. Her expression morphed into something a little more pensive. “Hi, Tsukishima. Isn't... Kuroo supposed to be at your house right now?”

Tsukishima was almost proud of himself for leaving when he did if that was the case. He shrugged in response, gaze turning wary when Yachi's face twisted even more. God, what did Kuroo tell the girl? He had every right to say something, Tsukishima guessed, considering Yachi was a good friend of his and he'd done the same with Yamaguchi, but not knowing what she knew and having her stare him down was a bit uncomfortable.

“... please don't be too mad at Kuroo!” Yachi suddenly spoke, clapping her hands together in front of her chest and bending at the waist. After the initial startle from how sudden the move was, Tsukishima was left confused. Mad at Kuroo? Considering how the raven left yesterday, he figured the issue was Kuroo being angry with him. Unbeknownst to his inner thoughts, Yachi continued, a determined gleam in her eyes, even through her flustered movements. “I know he was wrong for not making his intentions clear but... he's not used to... well... what do I call them... flings?”

Yachi was suddenly cherry red, poking her fingers together. It was innocent; comical. Tsukishima blinked.

“... what do you mean?” Tsukishima asked, a new feeling of dread creeping over him.

“Um... Kuroo is actually quite a romantic!” Yachi exclaimed. “He's never had a... one night stand... before. … two night stand? Whatever you two had. I feel like I'm screwing this up somehow.”

As if all the energy in her body was spent, Yachi sagged, lowering her head. Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi spring up out of the bean bag to take her hand in comfort, and then he was staring off into some indescribable point in the library, drowning in his own thoughts.

Never?

That was too hard to believe. Who in this day and age hasn't had a one night stand? Who looked like Kuroo did and never had a casual relationship? And if Kuroo really wasn't used to that kind of thing, why had he so willingly given in to Tsukishima's advances?

… was it really that willingly?

Tsukishima tried to remember that day in the shed. It was a little difficult, given the frantic energy at the time, but he could remember the look of surprise on Kuroo's face when Tsukishima slipped a hand between his legs. He could remember Kuroo making clumsy excuses... something about leaving the water on. 

Kuroo asked him out immediately after.

That night at the bar... Tsukishima had definitely been the first to make a move, bringing up the blow-job and placing his hand on Kuroo's upper thigh. Yes, Kuroo had been the one to invite Tsukishima to his apartment, but it wasn't without provocation and it wasn't without Kuroo worrying about being too forward. It wasn't straight to business, either... somehow, they'd gotten caught up in banter over ridiculous things like plants and orange juice, and Kuroo had been oddly fixated on driving him insane with foreplay before actually having sex.

Again, Kuroo asked him out immediately after.

For _lunch_.

Because he didn't want to wait _one more day_ to see Tsukishima.

_“... not a date,” Kuroo repeated, slowly. His eyebrows were furrowed as he regarded Tsukishima. “Then what is this?”_

Tsukishima had never been the most amiable guy, but now he was convinced. He was a grade A asshole.

“I'm going back home,” Tsukishima announced, pushing himself off the bean bag.

“Oh.. do you want me to come with?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima paused and turned around.

“No. Thanks for coming, though,” Tsukishima said sincerely. Yamaguchi smiled, his eyes sending a silent message. Any time. Tsukishima turned to Yachi and gave her a nod. “For the record, I'm not angry at Kuroo.”

He was more angry with himself.

The petite girl looked relieved.

Tsukishima took a deep breath and let his long legs carry him down to the first floor and out of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey, I'm thinking next chapter will be the last.


	13. A Boyfriend, Kind of Shot

**Chapter 13**

By the time Tsukishima set foot in his front yard, the grass beneath his feet was cut short. The sun was bright overhead, and the exposure to it along his journey from the library and back made his clothes feel heavy. The sound of the lawnmower was still going, the source of the noise behind the bricks of his house. 

Tsukishima made to walk around to the backyard, but hesitated. It would do no good to yell an apology over the noise of the lawn mower, nor would it do any good to have Kuroo stop his work short. No matter how terribly his nerves were jumping, the best course of action would be waiting until Kuroo was finished.

The cool air of his house was a blessing.

“Welcome back,” his father spoke from the living room. He was leaning over the back of his recliner, dressed up in a suit and tie, clearly ready for work. Tsukishima toed off his shoes and gave him a nod, trying to not look as eager as he was while shuffling across the house, to the back windows. Using a finger to pull down the blinds, he peeked out of the glass until he caught sight of Kuroo riding the lawn mover in meticulous lines up and down the yard.

Tsukishima took a deep breath to try and settle the beating of his heart.

“Hey, you,” his mom's voice came from behind him and he let go of the blind.

“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted. He watched as she flashed him a smile and then met up with his father at the door, giving him a kiss on the cheek in farewell. Tsukishima turned back to the window, looking through the blinds again. Kuroo was a little more than halfway finished with the backyard. Tsukishima bit at his lower lip, wondering how he was going to approach the gardener. Their last meeting didn't give him high hopes of a warm welcome.

“So why the quick rush to the library this morning?” 

Tsukishima once again let his finger slip from the blind and turned around.

“No rush. I just wanted to go and didn't see you or dad around,” Tsukishima explained, making himself busy by getting a drink. Anything to make hanging around the kitchen seem like a normal thing to do. When he saw the lemonade in the fridge, he stared at it a little too long.

“Hm. I'm going shopping this afternoon. Tell me if you need anything and I'll put it on the list,” Reina commented. Tsukishima nodded, finally grabbing the lemonade and setting it on the counter, all the while feeling his mother's gaze. It'd been like this ever since Yamaguchi made him aware that his mom knew he hadn't stayed with Yamaguchi on the night he went to Kuroo's. His mom knew he wasn't telling her something, so she'd oh-so-casually stare him down every now and then. To her credit, she never did bring it up, probably hoping her son would be honest with her, eventually. It made Tsukishima feel a twinge bad. Hearing shuffling, he glanced over as he opened the cupboard, watching his mother's back. With one glass in his hand, awkwardly suspended in the air, he waited until she'd rounded the corner, and then waited a little more, before putting the glass down and snatching another.

Bringing Kuroo a glass of lemonade was something of a routine. Tsukishima longed for some sort of normalcy when he walked outside. As he pondered it, he ended up drinking half of his glass before he heard the lawn mower's blades cut off. Quickly dumping a few ice cubes into Kuroo's glass, he made his way back out into the heat.

The smell of freshly-cut grass wafted around him. Kuroo had already driven the lawn mower into the shed. Tsukishima heard the engine die and he swallowed, willing his legs to swiftly carry him across the lawn, even when they felt vaguely like jello.

The glass in his hand was already beginning to perspire.

Maybe he was, too.

He stepped onto the small ramp that led into the shed, but had to stop short before the open door, because Kuroo was suddenly there, in the doorway, looking just as startled by Tsukishima being there. Seconds passed, maybe even milliseconds, but they felt like hours, before Tsukishima forced his body to work, handing out the lemonade.

“... hi,” Tsukishima said. It wasn't what he'd practiced in his head, but it was all he could seem to manage. He hoped his own half-glass of lemonade would be enough to soothe his suddenly dry throat.

Kuroo's brow pinched in the slightest, but he reached for the lemonade regardless. 

“Hi. Thanks,” Kuroo replied, polite, even as he shifted awkwardly, looking away. He held the glass rather than drinking it. The entire exchange didn't sit well with Tsukishima.

“Okay,” Tsukishima said, firmly, talking to himself more than anything. It managed to make those dark brown eyes dart back to him, though, and that was a plus. “Can we talk?”

There was another staring contest, one that Tsukishima hoped lasted shorter than what it felt like, before Kuroo sighed. It almost looked like his entire body sagged with the movement, as if he'd been tensed up since Tsukishima's appearance. 

“Yeah. Let's do that,” Kuroo agreed, stepping aside so Tsukishima could walk into the shed. Tsukishima stared into the dimness, knowing it would be far hotter inside, that the smell of cut grass would be overwhelming, that it would remind Tsukishima far too much of the last time they were inside.

“Let's go behind the shed. There's a tree back there, so it'll give us shade, and it won't be as hot,” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo easily switched courses, following the blond behind the shed. Tsukishima took his time getting situated, sitting atop the grass, leaning his back against the shed, and taking a sip of lemonade. The sugar was a bit of a comfort, but then Kuroo was settling down next to him, a foot away, and the comfort was overrun again.

He smoothed his fingers down his glass, until every tip was wet. 

He opened his mouth-

“I'm sorry.”

He hadn't spoken. Snapping his jaw shut, he turned to look at Kuroo in surprise. The raven was swirling his lemonade, watching the yellow liquid go around and around. “...I guess I thought I was being obvious, but I should have told you what I wanted, or at least referred to the bar and the coffee shop as dates-”

“You _were_ being obvious,” Tsukishima interjected. He caught Kuroo's eye and then looked away, feeling suddenly small. “I'm just an idiot.”

He'd turned a blind eye to so much because it hadn't fallen into what he wanted. Or, what he thought he wanted. 

How selfish, and Kuroo was the one who'd apologized first. 

Pathetic.

“... kind of harsh, calling yourself an idiot, but I'm not going to argue against it,” Kuroo answered after a beat. Tsukishima glanced up from where he'd hung his head to see a small grin on Kuroo's lips, and it made his heart leap. Kuroo wasn't denying it, was clearly calling him out on his bullshit, but in a way that left Tsukishima with hope. The blond found himself mirroring that grin before they looked away from each other again. A breeze swept by, rustling the leaves above them. Kuroo drew in a deep breath, the motion catching Tsukishima's eye. “But, I'm an idiot, too. Probably should have taken you out before any.. clothes came off.”

A rouge color sprinkled his cheeks with his last words. Tsukishima found himself fond of it.

“Probably. I heard from Yachi that you're a big romantic,” Tsukishima stated. Kuroo's eyes widened, and the man whipped his head over in a way that was almost comical. Tsukishima politely kept his expression neutral, nervous even if the move had been amusing. “So what was different with me?”

“Nothing! I mean, I didn't want there to be anything different. You just... ugh, I was interested in you. And then you were all over me. I'm only a man,” Kuroo mumbled the last part.

Tsukishima laughed.

“When did you talk to Yachi, anyway?” Kuroo asked. His body turned more in Tsukishima's direction, and it felt like the distance lessened just a bit. Tsukishima found himself mirroring Kuroo.

“Just now. I met her at the library,” Tsukishima replied. He hesitated, frowning. “I... probably wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't run into her.”

Understanding reached Kuroo's eyes.

“You were going to avoid me,” Kuroo said, matter-of-fact. 

“You didn't exactly look like you'd want to see me again the last time we met,” Tsukishima answered, dropping his gaze to the grass. He tried to smile, but it probably looked more wry than he'd wanted. “I'm sorry for that one.”

A breeze ruffled the leaves again. Tsukishima caught sight of a ladybug crawling along the grass and he trailed it, until movement from Kuroo caught his eye. He looked up to see Kuroo shifting, turning his entire body to face Tsukishima, sitting cross-legged.

“Tsukishima, I like you,” Kuroo said. His tone was sure and his eyes were determined, and Tsukishima had rarely felt so shaken by mere words. “I'm interested in you, but I'm not interested in something casual.”

It was something Tsukishima knew. Still, it was something that both excited and terrified him.

“I go back to college in a little over a month,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed, probably not making the connection to the current conversation. Tsukishima plowed on. “Isn't that inconvenient for you?”

Kuroo blinked.

“I mean... it's not ideal?” Kuroo said slowly. Tsukishima let his gaze fall again, but it wasn't long before Kuroo was speaking again. In fact, his next words seemed rushed and a bit too high on the volume. “But! But, I'm confident in my wooing skills. I would keep you interested.”

His chest puffed up with arrogance, and Tsukishima found himself on the receiving end of a wink. He understood Kuroo's aim to turn the conversation into something more lighthearted. In the short time that he'd known the man, he'd realized that was one of his strengths, and Tsukishima appreciated it, to an extent. However...

“I'm not so confident,” Tsukishima admitted. Kuroo raised his brows, dropping his exaggerated act. He then scooted over until he was flush against Tsukishima's side, and Tsukishima found himself uncomfortably warm.

“Hm?” Kuroo hummed, and Tsukishima felt his face warm when he leaned close. The scent of sunscreen assaulted his nose. “This is coming from the person who managed to seduce the romantic. Striped away all his common sense and defiled his chivalrous name!”

Kuroo was back to theatrics. Tsukishima snorted a laugh before he could even think of stopping it, halfheartedly leaning away from him.

“You're a dork-”

“But wait, wait, all joking aside, here,” Kuroo said, drawing back and putting down the arm he'd so gallantly extended during his exposition. “I was under the impression that we were going to explain our differences and be on our way, but from the way you're talking, I have to ask. Make myself very clear this time. Do I have a shot with you? Like, a boyfriend, kind of shot.”

Tsukishima felt his face flush, again. Kuroo was so honest with his thoughts and feelings, it was a wonder Tsukishima wasn't buried six feet under by now. Still, Tsukishima clung on to his doubts.

“My last relationship was over four years ago. I don't know how good of a boyfriend I'd be,” Tsukishima said weakly. Kuroo raised a brow, his eyes searching Tsukishima's own.

“... but?” Kuroo asked, prompting. Tsukishima felt the barriers that had already been chipped at begin to crumble. He was already too deep into... whatever this was. He was going to see it through.

“... but, yeah, I want to go on a date,” Tsukishima admitted. “A real one. With you.”

The grin that threatened to take over Kuroo's face was blinding and completely worth it.

“It was the plants, wasn't it?” Kuroo teased, purposefully leaning himself onto Tsukishima's shoulder. 

“Hardly,” Tsukishima snorted. He felt Kuroo's hand cup his cheek and turned his face toward Kuroo's own.

“Can I kiss you?” Kuroo asked with a grin. Tsukishima found it very hard not to lean into the hand, even as he remained unimpressed. Sure, it may be considered romantic to ask for kisses but-

“I hope you're not going to ask every ti-”

To Tsukishima's delight, Kuroo didn't even let him finish the sentence before he stole his lips. Tsukishima melted into the kiss, quite literally, because even in the shade, it'd gotten terribly hot being outside this long. Still, he wouldn't change a thing.

A throat cleared.

Tsukishima ripped himself away from Kuroo, whipping his head around. It felt like all the breath left his body when he saw his mom standing near the corner of the shed, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised expectantly.

“So, was Kuroo the friend you stayed with?” Reina asked, the question blunt in the panicked atmosphere. Tsukishima felt his mouth open, but his vocal chords refused to work.

“... hello Ms. Reina,” Kuroo greeted from behind him. Tsukishima couldn't see Kuroo's expression, but he could hear the unsure notes in his voice. But Reina just smiled at him.

“Hello, Kuroo! I expected you to take care of my lawn, but it looks like you're also taking care of my son,” Reina answered, looking very much like she was putting effort into not turning the smile into a smirk.

Tsukishima was mortified.

“Mom!” Tsukishima grated. From behind him, Kuroo laughed.

“I might like him a bit, yeah,” Kuroo chuckled. Tsukishima turned to glare at him, despite his cheeks being on fire.

“I knew you were dating someone,” Reina accused. Tsukishima winced and looked up apologetically. Reina sighed, waving her hand in the air. “Well, I just wanted to say that I'm about to cut up some watermelon and you're both free to come in. It's not quite enough for lunch, but...”

She trailed off, leaving it up to them. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima, as if asking for permission.

Can I be more?

Can I be a part of your life?

He'd blame the heat for making him delirious, thinking that simply letting him in for watermelon meant so much more than it did. 

They went in for watermelon, anyway.

“Ugh, the ice diluted the lemonade...”

“Your fault for waiting this long to drink it.”

“I was nervous! Probably couldn't have kept it down.”

“...”

“... you're blushing.”

“It's sunburn.”

“You two are cute.”

“...”

“...”

“... you're sunburn got worse.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so so much for all the kudos and comments. They mean the world. 
> 
> It makes me laugh that this was originally meant to be a one-shot. Oh well!
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit rating is there for later chapters. 
> 
> I was expecting a one-shot out of this, but found myself thinking about it a bit too much, so... we'll see where this takes us!
> 
> I modeled this off of the American college system.. where they get summers off. I'm aware the Japanese school system works differently.


End file.
